Amnesia, recordando el amor
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Naruto sufrió un ataque en una misión, donde un ninja le aplica un sello durante batalla en el cual lo obliga a atacar a sus compañeros, pero al momento de morir el sello se revierte. Lo malo es que, al despertar, Naruto no recuerda nada sobre el equipo 7. Celos, y extrañas sensaciones de parte de Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Recordará que ama a Sasuke? Summary completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Summary completo:

La guerra terminó hace dos años, nuestros jóvenes ninjas están entrando en sus veinte primaveras y Sasuke jamás se fue, decidió quedarse en la aldea.

Debido a una misión de captura, Naruto queda atrapado en un jutsu de parte de otro Uzumaki que planeaba destruir la aldea de la nube, venganza por la destrucción del remolino hace años.

¿Cómo reaccionará el equipo siete cuando de pronto, su amado integrante rubio les ataque dispuesto a matarlos, debido al jutsu en su cabeza?

Pero esto no es lo peor, lo peor será cuando, al momento de intentar quitarle el sello que su familiar instaló en él, sus recuerdos de las últimas personas que vio en su estado de disociación se borren de su memoria.

Así es, Naruto no recuerda nada de su equipo a excepción de que cuando despertó, solamente recordaba unos ojos negros que le miraban cálidamente.

Celos, frustración, confusión, estás son unas cuantas cosas que Sasuke y Naruto pasarás en el intento de que el ojiazul volviera a verlos con confianza.

\- ¡Maldito dobe idiota! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve aguantando tu acoso y desesperación por traerme de vuelta a la aldea y ahora ni siquiera recuerdas cuando nos besamos?! – gritó furibundo al chico que lo miraba con una gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

-S-Sasuke ¿Enserio…enserio nos besamos? – se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo un inexplicable calor instalarse en su estómago.

-Déjalo así…igual no es algo que tuviera mucha importancia- era cierto, un tonto beso accidental en la academia no era la gran cosa.

\- ¡Claro que importa, grandísimo imbécil! - señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice- Eso significa que nos gustamos… ¡¿No?! Por eso me siento de esta forma cuando estoy contigo- dijo bajando cada vez más la voz, sonando aliviado, como si aquella respuesta le hubiera caído como una bendición del cielo.

\- ¿De qué manera? -preguntó dubitativo Sasuke, temiendo estarse equivocando con las palabras de Naruto.

-Ya sabes´ tebbayo, sentirme molesto cuando alguien se te acerca más de la cuenta, o incomodo cuando alguna chica o chico intenta algo conmigo- a Sasuke le saltó una vena en la frente tras estas palabras – supongo que…me siento celoso, porque, bueno ¡Tú sabes! ¡No me hagas decirlo! - mirando furioso como Sasuke empezaba a reír suavemente. Estuvo a punto de instalarle un puñetazo en la cara de no ser porque el otro habló primero.

–Naruto, quiero escuchar dos cosas de ti- dijo con una sonrisa el Uchiha, de esas que solamente Naruto podía contemplar.

\- ¿Q-Qué cosas? -esa mirada no le estaba dando buena espina.

-Que repitas eso que acabas de decir -levantando el dedo índice enumerando sus peticiones- y la otra…bueno, que me contestes si quisieras que nos besáramos otra vez, ya sabes, aquí y ahora.

Sentimientos que se esforzaron por mantener ocultos, unos amigos desesperados porque ese maldito par admita de una vez que se ama, y unos compañeros que añoraban volver a tener el puesto que les pertenecía en el corazón de Naruto.

* * *

¡Holiwis! Bueno, aquí estoy con esta cosa absurda que salió de mi cabeza.

Y sí, aquí Sasuke deja de ser un maldito orgulloso de mierda y acepta el brazo de Tsunade ¿Por qué? ¡Por que sí!

Después de ver sinsajo como por millonésima vez y leer como 10 veces la trilogía, me dije a mi misma XD ¿Cómo sería la reacción de Naruto si de pronto ya no recordara al equipo 7?

Si, justo como le sucedió a Peeta con Katnnis, solo que más gracioso y menos doloroso TT_TT

 **Advertencia…** ¡Por favor! Si no te gusta la temática del fic, la idea o las parejas ¡No lo leas!

Evítate y evítame la molestia de leer cosas que no serás de nuestro agrado, tu mi fic y yo tu review reclamándome cosas que no me interesen, si quieres otra cosa, busca mejor.

Gracias.

Espero no haber sonado muy ruda, pero ya he tenido malas experiencias con eso antes (en Amor yaoi, aquí no n.n)

* * *

Torre Hokage, 10:00 p.m.

-Ya estamos aquí, Hokage-Sama ¿Cuál es la emergencia? -Preguntó respetuosa y apresuradamente el asistente del sexto Hokage, Shikamaru Nara.

Llevaba dos años transcurridos desde que la cuarta guerra ninja (apocalipsis zombi, como solía bromear Naruto) dio por terminada.

Después de unos difíciles meses, la aldea empezó a retomar poco a poco la gloria que había perdido tras el ataque de Pain y las bajas de la guerra, además, todos los países habían sido afectados y mantener la paz era algo que cada shinobi se esforzaba con todo su ser en mantener, en especial, cierto ninja rubio considerado el héroe del mundo.

Este, por su parte, se encontraba ansioso por que al fin se le asignara una misión de rango S (como lo había dicho Shikamaru cuando fue a buscarlo).

Este se encontraba cómodamente en su casa apunto de cenar un delicioso plato de ramen, ese día había sido demasiado estresante debido a que Iruka se había tardado cerca de cinco horas intentando explicarle a Naruto los fundamentos de la filosofía ninja implementada por el primer Hokage, aunado a intentar que también lograra recitar de memoria el código de justicia de la aldea.

Sí, definitivamente entrenarlo para el puesto Hokage (el de jounin lo consiguió meses atrás después de un largo examen) era más difícil que lograr que Kakashi dejará los libros eróticos.

De pronto, Shikamaru entró por la ventana sacándolo de sus -terribles- recuerdos, alegando que se le solicitaba urgentemente en la torre Hokage, y supo que la cosa sería grave al ver que no solamente serían él y Shikamaru, sino que también Sakura, Hinata, Sai y Sasuke se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del mandamás de la aldea.

Volviendo a la torre y la plática efectuada en ella.

-Los he reunido debido a que necesito que se encarguen de unos enemigos que intentaron infiltrarse en Suna y atacar al Kazekage- decía con un tono de seriedad.

Todos jadearon de sorpresa ante lo dicho ¿Alguien intentando atacar a Gaara del desierto? Simplemente increíble, y más debido a la fuerza del Kazekage y su escolta.

-¡¿Cómo está Gaara, Kakashi-sensei?! – gritó preocupado Naruto, era su amigo y cualquier amenaza hacía el pelirrojo podría considerarse un ataque directo al jinchuriki.

-Se encuentra bien, Naruto, afortunadamente lograron darse cuenta a tiempo, sin embargo, de los cuatro culpables solamente lograron capturar a tres, uno logró escapar –

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Konoha en todo esto? Digo, ese es asunto interino de Suna – contestó extrañada Sakura, la arena solía ser demasiado discreta con asuntos de esa índole.

-Que la persona que escapó es un presunto familiar lejano de una antigua ninja de la hoja- contestó el Hokage mirando el retrato del cuarto Hokage que colgaba de la pared.

-Ósea que pertenece a algún clan de aquí ¿Cierto? – dijo Sai, extrañado por el tono empleado por Kakashi, según sus libros, eso denotaba tristeza y melancolía.

-No precisamente, pero digamos que conocemos mejor que otra aldea ninja las capacidades del clan al que sospechamos que pertenece el agresor –

-Ya basta de rodeos, Kakashi, dinos de una maldita vez porque tanto misterio con ese sujeto ¿Antigua ninja de la hoja? ¿Capacidades de un clan que, al parecer, es extranjero? -dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia, esperar no era su fuerte.

-La peligrosidad y el hecho de que Suna nos pidiera ayuda, es que se sospecha que ese tipo es primo de la antigua jinchuriki de la hoja y esposa del cuarto Hokage -dirigiendo su mirada al ojiazul- es decir, pariente tuyo y de tu madre, Naruto, un Uzumaki. –

De pronto la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, a pesar de que después de la guerra todos se enteraron la procedencia de Naruto, no por eso era menos incómodo hablar del tema.

\- ¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos, capturarlo o exterminarlo? -respondió el blondo con suma seriedad, algo inusual en él.

\- Por eso es que solicite que tú participarás en esta misión, dejaré a tu criterio esa decisión- tratando con total seriedad al chico.

\- ¡Eso no está bien Kakashi-sensei! ¡Si se trata de un enemigo peligroso, no dudará de aprovecharse de la bondad de Naruto-kun! -participó por primera vez Hinata, sin embargo, no le parecía correcta la decisión del Hokage.

¡Eso era como jugar con la fragilidad y falta de familia de Naruto!

Los demás no estaban mejor, todos pensaban igual que la chica, eso era demasiado cruel, y Sasuke era por mucho, el más molesto de todos. Él ya había experimentado en carne propia el tener que deshacerse de un familiar.

\- ¿Acaso esto es una broma, Kakashi? - siseo molesto el último Uchiha.

-No Sasuke, no lo es, sé perfectamente que piensan que es crueldad de mi parte el hacer pasar por esto a Naruto, por eso, he decidido que yo también iré con ustedes, tomaré la absoluta responsabilidad de mis decisiones, eso es primordial para un Hokage- dirigiéndose al rubio.

Esa era la verdadera intención del peliplata, hacer que su alumno empezará a decidir como un líder capaz de proteger a su aldea y las alianzas por la paz.

-Estaré bien chicos, no es como si conociera a esa persona, además, atacó a Gaara, ¡eso no lo perdonaré jamás´ tebbayo! ¡ÉL es importante para mí! –

Todo vestigio de indignación y tristeza quedaron en el más profundo olvido dentro de la psique de Uchiha tras ese comentario.

¡Que le dieran a ese maldito Kazekage de cuarta! ¡¿Importante para Naruto?!

Sin embargo, no sabía porque se encontraba de pronto tan enojado, o más bien, en su _crisis de clóset_ , se negaba a aceptar que la relación del dobe con ese tipo le producían unos enfermizos celos.

Típico de Sasuke.

Así que, después de unos cuantos gritos y planes de ataque, los seis shinobis partieron hacia la frontera del país.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

Era una noche tormentosa, el cielo relampagueaba y los árboles se mecían con una gran intensidad y fuerza, esto le dificultaba en demasía desplazarse a través de las ramas al grupo que intentaban seguirle el ritmo al ninja de rango S que se encontraba a unos metros más adelante de ellos.

-Mierda- mascullo entre dientes Naruto- ¡Detente ahí' tebbayo! –

-Naruto, dudo mucho que te vaya a hacer caso- le decía burlonamente Kakashi, el cual se encontraba corriendo a su lado.

Gracias a las habilidades de Hinata y la capacidad de búsqueda de los perros de Kakashi que encontraron al ninja gracias a un pedazo de ropa que perdió en batalla antes de lograr escapar, en menos de dos días dieron con el otro Uzumaki.

-Joder dobe, concéntrate en la maldita misión - gruño Sasuke a su lado, ya era la tercera vez que se golpeaba con alguna rama debido a que la lluvia no le permitía un buen equilibrio ni una buena visión - No queremos que por tu culpa fallemos la misión –

\- ¡Te juro que te romperé tu bonita cara si te atreves a decir eso de nuevo! -le gritó devuelta sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Ups… pero Sai si las notó.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que piensas que Sasuke es bonito? -decía pensativamente mientras volteaba hacia el rubio.

Todos, absolutamente todos, lo que incluía a Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kakashi, y por supuesto, Sasuke, se sobresaltaron ante las palabras del pintor, mientras que Naruto, bueno… él intentaba de todas las maneras posibles que nadie notara el sonrojo que se instaló en su cara.

¡Maldito Sai con sus preguntas comprometedoras!

Bueno, la culpa fue de él al decir semejantes idioteces sin pensarlo.

\- ¡Yo no dije eso' tebbayo! -al menos debía de intentar conservar un poco de su orgullo ¿No?

-Si lo dijiste, dobe- contestándole prepotentemente Sasuke al rubio- Ya sabía que soy perfecto, no tienes que recordármelo-

\- ¡Dije bonito, no perfecto, imbécil! -Si estaba tratando de arreglar su situación, falló rotundamente.

\- ¡Chicos, concéntrese en la misión, ya después pelean entre ustedes! -ordenó Kakashi a sus dos alumnos.

Joder, que estando a media persecución en una misión rango S no era el mejor momento para que esos tontos se pusieran a pelear.

-L-Lo siento Kakashi -sensei- decía avergonzado el rubio tras ser regañado.

Sasuke, bueno él solo se dedicó a voltear la cara mientras aceleraba sus pasos, eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que el peli plateado obtendría del ex- vengador.

\- ¡C-Chicos, el enemigo acaba de meterse a una especie de cueva! -alertó la heredera del byakugan que seguía los pasos del renegado a través de la espesura del bosque.

\- ¡¿A cuánta distancia esta de aquí Hinata?! - preguntó la pelirrosa preparando su puño en caso de tener que dejar encerrado entre escombros al enemigo.

-Alrededor de unos veinticinco metros Sakura -san-

-Shikamaru ¿Qué opinas de esto? -preguntó Kakashi, algo ahí andaba muy mal.

\- ¿No les parece algo extraño que se encerrara el solo a sabiendas de que lo podemos rastrear? –

\- ¿Crees que sea una trampa? – dijo el Uchiha.

-Estoy totalmente seguro de que lo es, Sasuke –

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan Shikamaru? -

Decía en Uchiha mientras aterrizaba elegantemente sobre el piso, después le siguieron Naruto y los demás.  
-Pues ya estamos aquí, es muy probable que ese sujeto quiere que entremos, sin embargo, quedarnos afuera le daría una oportunidad de huir en caso de que haya una salida alterna. –

-Lo mejor sería dividirnos ¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir? -contestó Sasuke, él, al igual que Shikamaru y Kakashi, podían adivinar las estrategias de otros en cuestión de segundos.

-Así es, el riesgo es inminente, así que pienso dividirnos en tres grupos-

\- ¿Cómo? –

-Sai y Hinata serán el equipo de vuelo, la habilidad de volar de Sai, aunado al byakugan de Hinata, serán perfectos para vigilar el escenario desde arriba, así podremos saber si hay más enemigos o trampas dentro- señalando el inter comunicador de su oído- solo espero que no se hayan dañado con la lluvia-

-Entendido, vamos Hinata- le dijo Sai a la tímida chica mientras se disponía a crear un ave.

-El segundo equipo será conformado por el resto del equipo 7, Kakashi como guía, Sakura como médico en caso de que tengan que entrar en batalla, y Naruto y Sasuke de defensa, además, con el sennin modo de Naruto, les será fácil detectar más chakra-

-Pero Shikamaru ¡No te puedes quedar tu solo! ¡Es demasiado peligroso, te puede pasar algo! - gritó sumamente preocupado Naruto.

-No exageres Naruto, quizás no soy tan fuerte como tú, pero al menos me sé defender, además, mi jutsu de sombras es perfecto en caso de que alguien quiera escapar- tratando con la mayor paciencia posible, hacer entender al rubio.

Pero ¿Cuando alguien lo ha hecho entender?

\- ¡Eso no importa' tebbayo! ¡Tú seguridad es lo primero, te necesito a mi lado en el futuro! –

De no ser porque casi todos conocían la promesa de Shikamaru, de ser la mano derecha del próximo hokage Naruto, cualquiera hubiera malentendido eso.

Lástima que ese casi, no incluía a Sasuke Uchiha.

 _ **¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡Acaso eso fue una confesión de amor!**_

Pensó furibundo el Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba, ¿Cómo decirlo?, Ahh sí, inexplicable y estratosféricamente enojado e indignado por ese comentario.

Si alguien debía estar al lado de Naruto en el futuro era él y solo él, conocía mejor que nadie al atolondrado ninja, y solamente Sasuke Uchiha sabría apoyarlo y guiarlo, independientemente de su anterior intento de destrucción a la aldea y su inestabilidad mental (obvio sarcasmo).

Si, era eso, él era el genio perfecto que ocupaba ese dobe a su lado, no aquel perezoso sin remedio del Nara.

No eran enfermizos celos, para nada, era simplemente procurar el bienestar de su… emm ¡Mejor amigo! ¡Sí, eso! Y tampoco sentía que el Nara mereciera ni siquiera una sonrisa del rubio, mucho menos el compartir el lecho con él, así que a la mierda el dobe y sus estúpidos comentarios de amor, no le permitiría cometer semejante estupidez.

Pobre idiota de Sasuke.

-Tranquilo Naruto, estaré bien, Sai y Hinata estarán encima de mí, no estoy solo, así que deja de perder valioso tiempo y deja que continúe la misión -decía con un goterón en la cabeza.

Shikamaru era considerado el mayor genio estratega del país del fuego, por eso, al sentir de pronto una energía bastante negativa provenir de parte del vengador, decidió que lo mejor era hacer que el Uzumaki cerrara la boca.

No es que no apreciara las palabras de su amigo, le hacía sentirse muy bien el saberse alguien importante en la vida del atolondrado ese, es por eso que decidió acompañarlo y aconsejarle no solo cuando recibiera el título de Kage, sino que en cada aspecto posible de su vida.  
Sin embargo, al sentir que su humanidad y aparato reproductor perecerían en llamaradas negras ,cortesía del Uchiha, su cerebro le ordenó cortar el asunto de raíz y alejar al equipo siete (más concretamente a Sasuke) mínimo diez metros de él.

¡Qué situación más jodidamente problemática! De seguir ese par en su estúpida fase de negación y no aceptaran de una vez por todas que se amaban y querían follarse como bestias en celo, toda Konoha y alrededores correrían el riesgo de un mortal amaterasu o un potente rasengan producto de los celos de ese terrible dúo.

Y no hacía falta ser catalogado como un genio para darse cuenta de eso, ósea, cualquiera que hubiera visto por dos minutos la interacción de ellos o diera un ligero vistazo a la historia de sus vidas, se daría cuenta del amor entre ellos dos.

¡Si hasta Sakura y Hinata se habían resignado con la cabeza en alto!

Definitivamente ese par era estúpido.

-Bueno -dijo el rubio a regañadientes - pero en caso de cualquier cosa no dudes el pedir ayuda, ¡El gran Uzumaki- Sama te rescatara enseguida' tebbayo! –

-Vamos de una buena vez "Uzumaki dobe-Sama" -decía con sarcasmo el Uchiha hastiado del comportamiento de Naruto - O perderemos el rastro del enemigo por culpa de tu parloteo-

-Sasuke -kun tiene razón Naruto, andando- contestó Sakura.

Puede que desde hace tiempo hubiera asimilado que entre ella y el último Uchiha no pasaría nada, además de que apoyaría a sus dos mejores amigos en todo, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que suspirara con cada palabra que saliera de los labios de Sasuke, joder, que los sentimientos de una mujer no desaparecían tan fácilmente.

Pobre Hinata, ella no debería de estarlo pasando mejor.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido teme! -

\- ¡Cierren ambos la boca y andando! -les gritó Kakashi sintiendo las primeras punzadas de una inminente jaqueca, menudos mocosos más ruidosos y molestos.

No veía la hora de terminar la misión e ir a leer su icha icha en paz.

-Entonces, sepárense- fueron las últimas palabras de Shikamaru.

Y sin más contratiempos, desaparecieron de la vista del Nara.

-Joder, que este lugar es aterrador- decía Naruto, si por fuera el paisaje no se veía muy favorable, por dentro era aún peor.

Era una especie de caverna enorme, con una humedad casi asfixiante y varios tipos de animales rastreos por las paredes que creaban sonidos huecos y escalofriantes.

-No seas miedoso Naruto, ¿que no eras el que hace rato estaba gritando que vencería a cualquiera? - dijo con gracia Kakashi, daba igual cuantos años pasaran, su ruidoso alumno no cambiaría.

-¡No soy miedoso! – se defendió inútilmente el rubio, sin embargo, su ligero temblor le delataba- ¡Argg! ¡Qué asco, algo me cayó encima! -gritó despavorido al sentir como un bicho se le subía al hombro, el cuál quitó de un fuerte manotazo.

Sasuke, al darse cuenta del estado de su no-amor-homosexual, decidió ponerse al lado de su compañero y poner una mano en su hombro, los otros dos miraron extrañados la escena, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Chicos, acabo de detectar el chakra de ese sujeto, se encuentra a unos metros más adelante- dijo de pronto Naruto cuando el clon que preparó en la entrada de la cueva logró reunir suficiente energía.

-Entendido, a partir de ahora no quiero que bajen la guardia ¿entendido? –

-Afirmativo- contestaron los tres al unísono.

De pronto, un estruendo se escuchó por toda la cueva, por un segundo, los ninjas pensaron que morirían aplastados ahí dentro.

\- ¡Chicos ¿Están todos bien?! -preguntó alterado Kakashi - ¡Hinata, Sai ¿Qué está sucediendo?! -gritó a través del intercomunicador.

\- ¡No sabemos, hokage-sama! ¡Mi byakugan de pronto dejó de ver dentro, hay una especie de chakra extraño esparcido por todo el lugar y bloquea mi visión! –

-Chicos – se escuchó de pronto la voz de Shikamaru – aquí fuera todo sigue igual, tal parece que solamente proviene de dentro el peligro –

-Será mejor que salgan, no sabemos con qué clase de enemigo se están encerrando, por algo ni siquiera la guardia del Kazekage pudo capturarlo -decía con aparente calma Sai.

-Entonces no lograremos avanzar en la misión si simplemente huimos – decía frustrada Sakura, algo ahí le daba muy mala espina.

-Sakura tiene razón, debemos continuar, ¿qué opinan ustedes? Naruto, Sasuke – dirigiéndose a los otros dos hombres.

-Concordamos con ustedes, ¿verdad, dobe? – dirigiéndose al rubio, sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta de parte de este se extrañó - ¿Naruto, me estás escuchando? –

Sakura estuvo a punto de golpear al rubio por ignorar de esa manera a Sasuke, pero al voltear a ver a su compañero, se dio cuenta del estado de ensimismamiento de este, se encontraba en total silencio con la cabeza agachada.

-Naruto- dijo preocupada al ver el estado de su compañero- ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás preocu…-

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que de pronto un kunai fue lanzado directo a su cuello, y de no ser por los reflejos de su sensei, en este momento estaría en el suelo, muerta.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! – gritó Sasuke sorprendido -¡Naruto ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!-

Pero su reclamo murió cuando de pronto Naruto creo un clon y se disponía a crear un rasengan.

Mierda, esto pintaba muy mal.

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo ahí dentro, Hokage-sama?! -preguntó alterado Shikamaru tras escuchar los gritos por el intercomunicador.

\- ¡No estamos seguros, Shikamaru! -esquivando la patada que le lanzó un clon - ¡De pronto Naruto empezó a atacarnos! –

\- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que Naruto nos traicionó? – Sai no podía creer lo que Kakashi les había dicho.

\- ¡E-Eso es imposible, Naruto-kun jamás haría algo así! – gritó desesperada la bella Hinata- ¡Voy para allá! – dijo dispuesta a saltar del ave de tinta.

\- ¡Detente, es una gran altura! – dijo el de piel pálida mientras la jalaba del brazo.

\- ¡No, algo no está bien con Naruto-kun, debo ayudarlo! – decía a punto de derramar lágrimas por la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaba con el rubio.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Hinata! -se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru- Ya lo has dicho antes, no puedes distinguir nada con tu byakugan desde adentro, además, no sabemos que es lo que sucede con Naruto- estaba igual de desesperado que la chica, pero debía mantener la calma, si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, no pensaría adecuadamente- ¿Acaso piensan que se trate de alguna traición, chicos? – preguntó, con gran temor de tener la razón.

\- ¡No sé, Shikamaru! ¡No quiero creerlo! -gritó Sakura desconsolada, le dolía estar atacando y defendiéndose de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Naruto, maldita sea! – dijo Sasuke, quien se encontraba peleando con el original, apenas si pudo esquivar el rasengan que el otro le dirigió, sin embargo, su hombro derecho no salió ileso.

-Shikamaru, creo que ya sé lo que está pasando- dijo de pronto Kakashi, a lo cual todos prestaron atención (Sasuke y Sakura lo más que la situación se los permitía)

-Habla…- decía expectante.

-Sasuke, Sakura, miren la mirada de Naruto ¿Notan algo? – decía dirigiéndose a los otros dos aprendices de sannin.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, sensei? – dijo la pelirrosa desasiendo otro clon de un certero puñetazo.

-Su mirada está perdida, como si…-

-Como si estuviera en alguna clase de genjutsu, tienes razón, Kakashi -dijo Sasuke- ¡tenemos que liberarlo de inmediato! –

-Vaya, así que al fin se dieron cuenta de mi pequeño truco, ninjas de la hoja -habló de pronto una voz desconocida, provenía de un hombre que acababa de salir de algún hueco de ese mugroso lugar.

Era un hombre ya mayor, posiblemente tuviera unos 30 o 40 años, con el cabello rojo, el cual apenas mostraba unas cuantas canas, vestía ropas ninjas malgastadas (debido a su pelea contra Suna) y tenía una enorme herida con una inmensa mancha de sangre en el estómago.

Se notaba que era un Uzumaki, cualquier otra persona ya habría muerto por perder toda esa sangre.

\- ¡Naruto, ven nene, acércate a mí! – dijo aquel sujeto, mientras que un calmado Naruto llegaba de un salto hacía él.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! – dijo Sasuke furioso, a punto de usar el amaterasu en contra del otro sujeto.

-Alto ahí muchacho, si fuera tú, no intentaría nada estúpido, recuerda quien tiene el control aquí- decía prepotentemente el enemigo, mientras señalaba una roca y le pedía silenciosamente a Naruto sentarse – No quisieras que mi pequeño niño saliera herido debido a que me proteja de tu salvajismo ¿Verdad? -decía burlonamente, mientras paseaba su mano por el cabello de Naruto, para posteriormente dirigirla a su mejilla en forma de una lasciva caricia.

Hecho que hizo enfurecer aún más a Sasuke.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? – dijo autoritario Kakashi, ese tipo le causaba nauseas.

-Bueno…mi nombre es Arashi, Arashi Uzumaki, antiguo ninja de la extinta aldea del remolino- decía con un tono de rencor- ¡Eso, hasta que la maldita aldea de la nube decidió destruirlo todo! -

-¡Eso no explica el porqué de tu ataque al Kazekage! ¡Suna no tuvo nada que ver con eso! – decía furiosa Sakura, impotente al no poder hacer nada por su amigo.

-Ohh querida, tal parece que si les enseñaron un poco de historia -mofándose de las lágrimas que intentaban salir de esos ojos verdes- pero ahí te va un dato, mi objetivo era aplicar este bello sello en el Kazekage- desabrochando el chaleco de Naruto, para posteriormente mostrarle un pequeño trigrama en su hombro.

-¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?! -dijo amenazantemente Sasuke.

-Fácil, querido, con el insecto que cayó encima de tu amigo, era una invocación mía- de pronto, todos recordaron el ataque de pánico que tuvo Naruto al sentir que algo se le subió, recienten entrados en la cueva.

\- ¿Y por qué planeabas usarlo con el Kazekage? – Kakashi estaba temiendo lo peor, gracias al cielo Gaara pudo defenderse y no logró ser dominado por aquel hombre.

-Para provocar una guerra contra la nube, y como sé que Konoha es el principal aliado de ellos, ¡En cuestión de meses la nube sufriría el mismo destino que mi pueblo! – decía riéndose con locura, como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

-Sin embargo, tu magnifico plan fracaso, Arashi, tus aliados cayeron y tú, amigo mío, estás herido y rodeado- dijo Kakashi.

-Eso ya lo sé, y sé que pronto moriré, ya sea a manos de ustedes o por mis propias heridas- decía señalando su vientre.

Él se encontraba intentando recuperarse en una posada no muy lejos de ahí, cuando de pronto, unos ninjas le interceptaron y atacaron, y la maldita carrera solo logró que sus heridas se intensificaran.

\- sin embargo, el destino me sonríe por una última vez ¡¿Quién diría que sería justamente uno de los míos quien se encargaría de asesinarlos?! -mirando y señalando animadamente al rubio, que se encontraba mentalmente ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. -Y eso que me enteré por casualidad, al escuchar el parloteo que tenían antes de entrar aquí- dijo, haciéndolos sentir tremendamente estúpidos.

-Yo me encargaré de borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara ¡Maldito infeliz! -dijo la chica a punto de golpear al otro.

Sin embargo, al presentir que atacarían a su dominador, Naruto se puso en posición de ataque enfrente del Uzumaki, esto obligó a la kunoichi a calmarse.

Naruto podía llegar a ser realmente peligroso cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tú mismo lo has dicho, vas a morir, no tiene sentido que sigas con esto -decía el hokage, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Puede ser, pero al menos me llevaré la satisfacción de verlos morir antes que yo, será el último sello que haré - tosiendo sangre.

De pronto, algo hizo click en la mente de Shikamaru (el cual escuchaba todo desde el intercomunicador) ese sujeto acababa de revelarle un dato muy importante.

Claro, el sello perdería fuerza dependiendo de quien lo ponga, y como lo activó estando medio muerto y no en todas sus capacidades, la efectividad y duración se reducirían al máximo.

Por eso, a comparación de un sello puesto en otras circunstancias, este podría ser poco efectivo, al igual que el que aplico el tercer Hokage a Orochimaru, cuando solamente pudo sellar sus brazos.

Entonces, lo más sensato era pensar que el jutsu sobre Naruto, desaparecería al morir el sujeto, o al menos su efectividad se reduciría drásticamente.

Más animado, Shikamaru les explicó toda esta teoría a sus compañeros, sin embargo, olvidó el detalle de que Naruto también tenía un auricular, y Arashi pudo escuchar todo también.

 _ **¡Malditos mocosos, ya descubrieron que se puede revertir el sello cuando muera!**_

Pensó severamente enojado, eso era un gran golpe a su orgullo como ninja experto en sellos.

Estuvo a punto de ordenarle al rubio que los aniquilara de una vez por todas, sin embargo, al parecer su suerte había terminado.

Sintió de pronto como la respiración empezaba a fallarle y sus pulmones se llenaban cada vez de más sangre, así que, como último recurso, junto el poco chakra que le quedaba y aplico un último sello, si no podría lograr que los asesinara, al menos podría jugar un poco con su mente.

Conejo, buey, tigre.

Estos fueron los movimientos necesarios para lograr cambiar el trigrama en su hombro, ya no sería tan poderoso como el sello de control de voluntad, pero al menos lograría que el recuerdo de las últimas personas que viera antes de que se deshiciera el jutsu desapareciera de su mente.

Así es, olvidaría a su equipo, solo esperaba que hubiera podido aplicar el poder suficiente para que fuera permanente.

Era una lástima, Arashi era alguien muy orgulloso de sus raíces, por eso es que jamás pudo olvidarse de su rencor hacía la nube, ¡cómo le hubiera gustado haber convivido con ese chico! Lástima que el destino apenas le concedió hasta ese día la oportunidad de poder volver a ver a otro Uzumaki.

Arashi duró 22 años como prisionero en una mazmorra de la aldea de la hierba, con el chakra restringido. Pero, fue hasta la última gran guerra, que unos sujetos raros blancos le liberaron de ahí en busca de más muertos para sus fines (cuando los zetsus blancos buscaban más cuerpo para las resucitaciones) y al pensarlo demasiado débil, prefirieron ignorarlo en busca de victimas con más vitalidad.

Craso error, el volver a obtener su flujo normal de chakra le permitió recuperarse en tan solo un año, y planear la venganza contra la aldea que destruyó su hogar.

Sin embargo, la arena fue más fuerte de lo que imaginó, y evitó sus fines además de lograr acabar con su vida, fueron los últimos dos días más dolorosos de su existencia, ni siquiera su poder curativo hubiera podido con esa herida, fue un verdadero milagro que hubiera aguantado tanto.

Resignado a que ese sería su lugar de muerte aceptó con orgullo su derrota, y su último pensamiento antes de caer al frio y húmedo suelo fue el recuerdo del largo cabello rojo de su pequeña prima Kushina, la adoraba, era la niña de sus ojos y pasaban horas jugando juntos en los enormes jardines de su mansión en el remolino, hasta que de pronto, un día se la llevaron y no volvió a verla nunca.

 _ **¿Qué habrá sido de ella?**_

Fue su ultimo recuerdo antes de perecer.

\- ¡Naruto! –

Se escuchó de pronto el grito de Sasuke al ver como su rubio caía inconsciente.

Estaba tan preocupado por el estado del chico que no notó como una fina lagrima caía por su mejilla, incluso olvido el dolor de su propio hombro para apurarse a sacar al otro de ahí y llevarlo lo más urgente a la aldea.

Lo más urgente a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, fue corto el capítulo, pero es que también tengo que actualizar otra historia y pulir detalles de un Gaanaru pendiente. Además, los exámenes de la universidad me tienen muy ocupada.

Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas y correcciones ortográficas, son bienvenidas, pero recuerda: Tú manera de expresarte representa tu educación.

No soy perfecta ni la mejor escritora, por eso espero mejorar poco a poco.

Besos.

Ann.


	2. La desición

¡Holiwis!

He vuelto con este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, sé que es algo corto, pero no quería poner la relación de Naruto y Sasuke tan precipitada, además, me gusta hace sufrir al Uchiha, siento que es lo menos que se merece por todo lo que le hizo a Naruto TT_TT.

* * *

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que Naruto siga inconsciente? – Preguntó preocupada Sakura.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que regresaron de aquella misión donde Naruto fue manipulado. La aldea de la arena fue notificada del éxito de la misión y que no tendría que preocuparse por problemas a futuro provenientes del ninja de remolino, sin embargo, decidieron que la condición de Naruto quedaría en secreto, había bastante gente que vería demasiado tentadora la idea de atacar al Uzumaki para robarle su poder.

Es por esto que únicamente el equipo de aquella misión junto con Tsunade y otros pocos altos cargos, estaban a cargo del caso.

-No lo sé, Sakura, su flujo de chakra está estable y sus heridas ya están sanando- decía mientras acariciaba maternalmente la rubia cabellera- será cuestión de esperar.

\- ¿Y no puedes hacer nada más? Digo, se supone que eres la mejor médica ¿No? – dijo molesto Sasuke, en el fondo sabía que la rubia debía sentirse igual de frustrada que todos, pero eso no aminoraba su preocupación y mal humor.

¡No podía soportar ver al dobe- _no amor de su vida_ -de ese modo!

Podía ser todo lo narcisista, pedante, egocéntrico, sociópata, psicótico, vengativo y demás adjetivos que el Uzumaki dirigía hacia su persona, pero ese rubio en la camilla lograba bajar todas sus barreras y mantenerlo al ras de la cama con tal de poder ver cuando abriera los ojos.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso, cuida a quién le hablas así! – De no ser por los excelentes reflejos del Uchiha, ese golpe hubiera sido mortal- Además, tú mismo dijiste que tampoco podías hacer nada con tu sharingan en contra del genjutsu al que fue sometido, y mira que dices tener _los mejores ojos_ \- más sarcasmo y veneno, imposible.

Jamás terminaría de agradarle ese muchacho.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? - ¿Acaso esa anciana con complejo de Peter Pan se atrevía a subestimar su sharingan y su rinnegan? – Mejor admite de una vez que estás perdiendo cualidades-

\- ¡Pues mis pocas cualidades lograron crearte un nuevo brazo, malagradecido infeliz! –

-T-Tsunade-sama, tranquilícese, por favor- intervino preocupada Shizune al ver el comienzo de una nueva pelea de parte de ese par.

-Sasuke-kun, más respeto- dijo Sakura, igual de preocupada que Shizune - además, no es culpa de nadie el estado de Naruto-

\- ¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido´ datebbayo? – se quejó de pronto el rubio mientras daba vuelta en la camilla.

-Cierra la boca, dobe, esto no es tu asunto-

-Así es, mocoso, cállate de una vez- dijo Tsunade.

3…2…1….

\- ¡Naruto! - dijeron todos los presentes a coro cuando cayeron en cuenta que el rubio había despertado.

\- ¿A quién rayos has llamado dobe, idiota? - preguntó un confundido Naruto, Tsunade podía decirle como quisiera, sin embargo, ¿quién se creía ese tipo para insultarlo de ese modo?

\- ¡Tonto! ¡No le hables a Sasuke-kun de esa forma! -gritó Sakura con una enorme vena en la frente- ¡nosotros preocupados por ti y lo primero que haces es decir tonterías! - seguía recriminando mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cabe resaltar que seguía conservando su descomunal fuerza.

Todo hubiera seguido bien, pero de pronto Naruto se levantó y tomando a Sakura del cuello de su bata blanca, la estampo contra la pared y después la aventó con fuerza al piso.

Todos se pusieron en guardia ante esto.

¿Acaso seguía en la ilusión? Imposible, ese ninja había confesado que la ilusión terminaría con su muerte.

\- ¡Naruto, cálmate! -ordenó Tsunade preocupada por el estado de su alumna, ese había sido un impacto demasiado fuerte.

\- ¡¿Por qué, abuela?! – decía molesto mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre que ejercieron sobre él ella y Sasuke- ¡Acaso no viste que esa tipa me atacó primero! ¡Seguramente es un enemigo! –

Un momento… ¿Qué?

\- ¡Tranquilízate Naruto, ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? -preguntó confundido Sasuke ¿Sakura, una enemiga?

\- ¡No me digas que me calme, idiota! ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!-

\- ¡¿Cómo que quién es?! ¡Deja de bromear! –

Shizune, al ser la más tranquila en esa situación cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Naruto... -llamó al rubio antes de que éste se dispusiera a atacar a su compañera...de nuevo.

-…Dime, Shizune, y no me salgas con que tú también quieres que me tranquilice ante el enemigo.–

-Dime tu nombre y tus datos personales, por favor - pidió, con la esperanza de estarse equivocando.

\- ¿Ehh? -alegó Tsunade, ¿Qué rayos pretendía su asistente?

-Ahora le explico, Naruto contesta –

-…Naruto Uzumaki, 19 años, soy jounin y vengo de la hoja- le dijo sumamente confundido a la morocha, la cual se estaba encargando de revisar el golpe de Sakura.

\- … ¿Por qué atacaste a Sakura Haruno? –

\- ¿Quién es ella? - ¿Sakura quién? ¿Acaso Shizune estaba jugando con él?

Sin embargo, la cara que puso la chica detuvo cualquier ápice de reclamo que quiso salir de su boca.

-Amnesia -susurró sorprendida Tsunade, en medio de la conmoción no tuvo oportunidad de analizar las acciones de Naruto.

-Así es Tsunade-sama, creo que Naruto tiene amnesia-

-Naruto ¿Acaso no la recuerdas? -Sasuke no podía creer esa bizarra situación.

-No sé quién demonios es ella ni quien seas tú, solo sé que de pronto desperté y un idiota me insulto y una loca me atacó –

Eso se sintió como un flechazo en la cabeza para el resto del equipo 7, tal parece que fue culpa de ellos la reacción de Naruto.

-Salgan todos de aquí, yo me quedaré con Naruto- ordenó Tsunade.

\- ¡No me iré a ningún lado! - ¡¿Qué rayos quería esa mujer?!

\- ¡No te lo estoy preguntando, Sasuke! ¡Es una orden, vayan y avísenle a Kakashi! –

Estuvieron a punto de iniciar una nueva pelea, sin embargo, las siguientes palabras los dejaron helados y les obligó a dejar el cuarto de inmediato.

-Chicos, será mejor que obedezcamos a Tsunade-sama, tenemos que atender a Sakura- la pelirrosa estuvo a punto de alegar que se encontraba bien, pero Shizune volvió a ganarle la palabra- Además, él no confía en ustedes –

Esas palabras, tan simples y contundentes, lograron crear un hueco en el estómago de los dos chicos.

Sasuke se volteó automáticamente y salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

No permitiría que los demás vieran su estado, la mirada que Naruto le había dirigido fue tan... ¿indiferente? No, más bien, repulsiva y desconfiada, él la conocía de sobra, fue la misma mirada que los aldeanos le dirigían tras la guerra.

Irónico, ¿no? Pasó de ser el chico estrella, futura proeza de su aldea, a ser la bestia traidora que se llevó el brazo derecho de su amado héroe.

Estaba seguro de que, si hace diez años le hubieran dicho que ocurriría ese cambio de roles, se hubiera burlado de esa persona y posteriormente le habría incendiado la cabeza con su katon.

No era resentimiento, claro que no, él sabía de sobra que ese trato se lo tenía merecido, es más, el confinamiento en prisión todos esos meses le parecieron poco castigo a sus delitos, sin embargo, Naruto nunca le abandonó, nunca le miró con resentimiento ni odio, todo lo contrario, le tendió la mano, le habló de manera cálida, e incluso, arriesgó su pellejo al infiltrarse clandestinamente a su celda durante su encierro.

Fueron esas noches heladas, donde sus sentidos y movimientos fueron suspendidos, donde de vez en cuando, una sensación de paz y regocijo se apoderaba de su alrededor, y no hicieron falta de palabras para darse cuenta de que la mano que se posaba en su mejilla era la de su rubia salvación. No podían hablar, corrían el grave peligro de que alguien los escuchara, sin embargo, ellos no necesitaban eso, el simple tacto de sus pieles fue lo único que necesitó Sasuke para no caer en la locura del aislamiento y la tortura, fue la esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos azules la única cosa que Sasuke esperaba.

Y aún así, no sabía si era simple amistad el deseo ferviente de tener ese contacto sobre él una vez más.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! Espérame por favor- sin embargo, sus palabras de nuevo no surtieron ningún efecto, pues la sombra del Uchiha ya había desaparecido del pasillo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bien Naruto, te haré una serie de preguntas y quiero que nos contestes, ¿entendiste? – Habló profesionalmente Tsunade, mientras le daba un manotazo al rubio para que dejara de mover al aparato en su cabeza.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Kakashi fue notificado de la situación de Naruto, y la Senju ya se había dado una ligera idea de la base del problema.

Tal parecía que, por las últimas palabras del enemigo hacia el resto del equipo 7, el sello aplicado en la psique de Naruto se encargó, literalmente, de desaparecer de su mente el recuerdo de las últimas personas vistas.

Eso explicaba la actitud de Naruto hacia sus dos compañeros, y la negativa que le dio sobre conocer a alguien llamado Kakashi y el no recordar porqué estaba hospitalizado.

-Pero es que abuela, me siento algún experimento raro o algo así – bueno, su situación no era la mejor, se encontraba con un gran aparato mecánico en la cabeza que conectaba al otro extremo con Ino Yamanaka, la cual estaba haciendo unas posiciones de manos.

-Deja de hablar de una maldita vez, desconcentrarás a Ino, lo que estamos haciendo es intentar entrar en tu mente para ver como deshacer el sello en tu cabeza- intentó, realmente podía jurar ante la tumba de sus legendarios abuelos, que intentaba sonar lo más paciente y comprensiva posible.

Pero ese atolondrado le sacaba de quicio.

\- ¡No tengo ningún sello! –

\- ¡Claro que lo tienes! ¡Por que otra razón atacarías a tu equipo! –

\- ¡¿Cuál equipo?! – cada vez se sentía más frustrado, no sabía de qué mierda le estaban hablando.

-Guarden silencio, Ino ya logró abrir la brecha-

\- ¿La qué? – sin embargo, cualquier idiotez que amenazaba salir de su boca murió al caer de nuevo en la inconciencia.

En otra parte, Ino se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, era una especie de laberinto o alcantarillado subterráneo, sin embargo, era distinto a las demás mentes que había poseído antes, esta era más aterradora y había algo que hacía que el ambiente se sintiera denso.

Poco tardó en darse cuenta de la razón, unos pasos más adelante, doblando a la izquierda, se encontraba una enorme celda, y dentro de ella, yacía dormida la enorme bestia de las nueve colas.

Con que ese era el poderoso Kurama, lo había visto de lejos durante la guerra, pero nunca pudo tenerlo así de cerca, además, era plenamente consiente de que la bestia seguía dormida después del trabajo en la guerra ¿Acaso eso tenía algo que ver con la incapacidad de revertir el sello desde fuera? Eso tendría que averiguarlo.

Caminando unos pasos más, que se le antojaron como horas y horas de caminata, se encontró delante de otra jaula, está era distinta a cualquier cosa que vio en su recorrido, durante su paseo pudo ver escenas furtivas de la vida de Naruto, la imagen de una hermosa mujer pelirroja, el cuarto hokage durante la guerra, el sannin Jiraiya durante el entrenamiento en el cual se llevó tres años a Naruto, el rescate del Kazekage, la pelea contra Kakuzo, etc. Etc.

Sin embargo, lo más raro que notó fue que, en ningún momento, apareció ni Sakura, Sasuke o Kakashi-sensei, y la razón era que, dentro de una enorme jaula de metal, cerrada con un gran candado con un extraño kanji, se encontraban imágenes dispersas del equipo 7.

Una que le dio bastante gracia fue el beso de la academia, jamás olvidaría ese día, sus entrenamientos con Kakashi, los golpes de Sakura (ahora empezaba a creer que su amiga se merecía esa golpiza de parte del rubio) …otra que la conmocionó bastante, fue distinguir una especie de escena donde se podía ver a Sasuke atado en una celda mientras Naruto le hacía compañía, mejor cerraba la boca ante esto, el rubio se podría meter en graves problemas si alguien más se enteraba de eso.

Bueno, ahora todo cobraba sentido, el paradero de los recuerdos de Naruto…y su aparente relación con Sasuke.

Qué lástima, dos hombres bastantes guapos siendo gays, ni modo, al menos ella tenía a Sai, malo por Hinata y Sakura.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Ino volvió! -gritó de repente Shizune, llevaban tres horas desde que el jutsu comenzó.

De pronto los dos rubios reaccionaron, Naruto lo primero que hizo fue vomitar, se sentía extrañamente mareado.

Ino por su parte, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las sensaciones que su control mental ejercía sobre su cuerpo, así que solo necesitó un poco de agua fría para estabilizarse.

\- ¿Y bien querida, que lograste averiguar? – preguntó Tsunade ansiosa, no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía totalmente impotente en esa situación.

 _ **Que Naruto y Sasuke, tienen una relación a escondidas o necesitan urgentemente declararse y follar duro.**_

Definitivamente no le diría eso a su respetable maestra…aún.

-La situación está así: la vida de Naruto tiene varios huecos, es decir, puede recordar todo lo referente a las misiones y vida diaria por lo que pude ver, pero al momento en que sus compañeros toman presencia, automáticamente se pasa a otro plano, sus recuerdos de ellos están encerrados con un kanji que no conozco -hablaba cada vez más bajo, le daba demasiada lástima la situación del rubio.

Ino no podía imaginarse la desesperación que sentiría sin los recuerdos de Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma-sensei.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que mi vida está a medias? -intervino con un hilo de voz el rubio, él estaba seguro de no saber quién demonios eran las personas del equipo 7, según él, sus demás compañeros eran solamente Sai y el capitán Yamato.

Aunque no sabía porque no los recordaba desde antes de su adolescencia.

¿Puede que ellas tuvieran razón y realmente esa loca de cabello rosa, el bastardo engreído que lo insultó (y que por alguna estúpida y _nada homosexual_ razón le pareció bastante guapo) y aquel tipo que alegaban era el sexto hokage realmente fueran su equipo?

-Creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo aislado de ellos hasta que descubramos como solucionar esto- ordeno tajante Tsunade, no podía arriesgarse a otro ataque de histeria cortesía del afamado rubio.

Aunque no le molestaría del todo que le lanzara de vez en cuando un i _nofensivo_ rasengan al Uchiha, total, si pudo crearles un brazo nuevo, sanar sus heridas sería pan comido.

-Creo tener la respuesta a eso, Tsunade-sama- habló de pronto Ino- creo que el bijuu dentro de Naruto puede darnos la respuesta al sello, digo, convivió casi por 100 años con Uzumakis ¿No? –

¡Claro! ¡¿Quién más que Kurama conocería tan bien los jutsus y el chakra Uzumaki?!

\- ¡Es cierto, tenemos que comunicarnos con él de inmediato! – habló emocionada Shizune, sin embargo, Naruto las bajó en picada de su nube.

-E-Esto, chicas… -les habló con una gota resbalándole por la frente- si no recuerdan, Kurama no ha despertado desde hace años…y el que tiene amnesia soy yo- lo último lo soltó en un susurro inaudible, no quería desatar la ira de ellas con un comentario tonto.

\- ¡Mierda, ¿es que acaso no tendremos solución alguna?! -La Senju estaba a punto de clavarse un kunai en la cabeza, ¡Maldita sea! Tal parece que en vez de avanzar un paso retrocedían dos.

\- ¡Propongo una cosa! -habló de pronto Ino, demasiada entusiasmada para la situación en que se encontraban.

\- ¡No ´tebbayo! – gritó asustado Naruto, no era su memoria, era su instinto el que le advertía que nada bueno saldría de la rubia, bastaba con ver el brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡No, ¿qué?! – Tsunade se preocupó ante ese grito ¿Acaso era otro ataque o efecto post-trauma?!

\- ¡Ino me asusta, no quiero hacer nada que ella diga! -empezó a hablar torpemente mientras daba vueltas por el consultorio - ¡¿Qué tal si ya se le pegaron las mañas raras de Sai?! ¡Están saliendo juntos, ¿no?! –

Tsunade estuvo a punto de darle la paliza de su vida, lástima que amaba demasiado a ese muchacho, si no ya estarían buscando a un nuevo jinchuuriki.

\- ¡Idiota! -bueno, al menos recordaba bien - _en lo que cabe, debido a los huecos mentales_ \- a Sai, eso ya era algo bueno- lo que iba a decir, ¡es que Naruto se fuera a vivir con Sasuke-kun! –

Todos quedaron estáticos ante esto, más los otros dos rubios.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero ir con ese idiota al cual ni conozco! –

\- ¡Por eso mismo! Quizás la convivencia de cerca te ayude con tus recuerdos en lo que tu bijuu despierta, por obvias razones no puedo sugerir a Kakashi-sensei o a Sakura ¡Así que Sasuke-kun será la mejor opción! – más que un diagnóstico, parecía un tipo de anhelo de parte de Ino- ¡imagínate, tendrás a uno de los chicos más guapos contigo todo el tiempo! ¡Incluso pueden compartir cama y esas cosas! - Bueno…tal vez la compañía de Sai si la estaba afectando, solo un poco.

\- ¿Q-Qué insinúas? – o no, que no sea lo que él estaba pensando.

-Ino no insinúa nada- dijo de pronto Tsunade, mandándole una mirada de advertencia a la Yamanaka para que cerrara de una vez la boca – Es más, concuerdo con ella, te irás de inmediato a recoger tus cosas y te instalarás con Sasuke Uchiha, fin de la discusión. –

La ex -Hokage no dio oportunidad a replicas, pues salió lo más rápido que pudo del consultorio arrastrando a la pobre Shizune, la cual se estaba rebanando la cabeza pensando que quizás el gen rubio alteraba de alguna forma el carácter de la gente, no se le ocurría otra explicación a su reciente jaqueca.

En la sala, Ino miraba con una mirada emocionada al rubio ¡Pero es que le daba demasiado morbo el imaginarse a esos dos juntos enrollándose! Quizás, con un poco de suerte (y aprovechando que Sakura no era del suficiente agrado del rubio por ahora) ella podría acercarse más a ellos y quien sabe ¡Incluso podría tener una sesión de sexo salvaje con su jodidamente atractivo y desvergonzado novio junto a ese par! Si, definitivamente la orgia soñada por cualquier chica.

Bueno…al menos una igual de pervertida que ella.

Naruto, por su parte, solamente se disponía a inhalar y exhalar profundamente ¡No quería estar con ese tipo! No sabía porque, pero algo en él le hacía sentir extraño, y eso que solo convivió con él por unos pocos minutos.

Quizás eran esos ojos negros, por alguna razón, sentía que soñó con ellos.

Ni modo, órdenes son órdenes, además, dudaba mucho que Tsunade le mintiera respecto a su estado y equipo ¿Verdad? Ahora solo quedaba ir a conocer a ese tal sexto hokage.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento le vino a la cabeza un aura depresiva cayó sobre él, Naruto quería volverse el sexto hokage, ya que, tal parece que tendría que conformarse con ser el séptimo.

Y la enfermera que pasó por la sala sintió una gota resbalar por su cabeza al ver a los dos rubios dentro, una con una cara de pervertida y un gran hilo de baba en la boca y el otro con un aura oscura a su alrededor murmurando- _quien sabe que_ \- cosas.

Solo faltaba la reacción de Sasuke al saber que tendría un nuevo, ruidoso y caliente inquilino.

* * *

AMO A INO, me parece simplemente perfecta, si, la perfecta pervertida que muere por un mejor amigo gay extremadamente caliente.

No quiero hacer parecer como alguien malo a Sakura (ya cae mal sin hacer nada XD) solo que pienso que, de no ser por el supuesto enamoramiento y amistad que tenía con Naruto, sería alguien que no le agradaría al rubio, digo ¡Es una psicótica golpeadora con poco auto aprecio! ¡Ni Hinata hubiera aguantado todos esos desplantes de parte de Naruto! Cof cof, me desvié un poco, pero es que todavía tengo la espinita del final XD, sé perfectamente que no hubiera acabado en yaoi (aunque fuera evidente el enamoramiento de los protagonistas 7_7) pero me inclinaba más por el SasuKarin.

Así que no quiero el típico _**Naruto no es así, el nunca trataría mal a Sakura**_ ES UNA HISTORIA.

Comentarios, ideas, correcciones, todo es bienvenido (con el debido respeto todo) detesto a las personas que insultan al autor disfrazándolo con critica constructiva -acabo de leer los reviews de un excelente trabajo de una pareja crack con Ooc- ya imaginarán a lo que me refiero.

No me gusta eso, soy del tipo de gente que lee los reviews ante de leer una historia, para darme una idea del contexto, y me duele ver que, si no les gusta algo, insulten al autor, les ha pasado a unas muy buenas autoras, puedo parecer fastidiosa, pero me gusta recalcarlo en cada cosa que publico, **la educación, ante todo.**

Sus reviews me hacen feliz y me motivan a continuar rápido (eso me recuerda que debo actualizar you are my only and stupid love n.ñ)

¡Por cierto! ¡Kuroyami, si me llegó tu review! fue hermoso TT_TT

Hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho.

Besos.

Ann.


	3. lágrimas

¡Holiwis!

Ya volví con esta historia, debido a que ya me deslindé completamente de las actividades académicas (ya solo falta esperar los resultados del examen de admisión) tendré más tiempo para enfocarme en mis historias.

Espero que les guste…

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Si Sasuke obtuviera un kunai por cada vez que Kami parecía divertirse con sus benditas pelotas, tendría el suficiente armamento para abastecer a toda la nación del fuego.

Bueno, la mayoría de esas veces fue, en gran parte, debido a sus - _justicieras_ \- acciones.

¡Pero eso no importaba!

Esa estresante - _y frustrante -_ tarde, llegó a su residencia la asistente de la ex hokage, y sin la menor opción a negación, le avisó que esa misma noche tendría un nuevo inquilino.

Un nuevo inquilino que tal parecía, le detestaba.

Realmente esa situación le estaba afectando demasiado, Naruto era la persona más importante para él, su salvación, pilar, amigo, confidente y guía, en el asqueroso mundo en el que se sumergió por las acciones de las generaciones pasadas, ese rubio fue el único que logró transmitirle calidez.

Pero ahora ya no importa para él.

Estaba deprimido, no se mentiría en esa ocasión, le dolía que por algo tan rastrero como lo fue una estúpida venganza de parte de Arashi, él perdiera su más valioso lazo.

 _ **Irónico**_

Pensó Sasuke, cuando quiso romperlo por sí mismo, nunca lo logró, y ahora que por fin estaba de vuelta, se lo habían arrebatado de las manos.

Sin embargo, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, encontraría la manera de solucionar eso, no importaba como.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Naruto, necesito que te comportes, ¿entiendes? -habló severamente Tsunade.

Se encontraban fuera del despacho del hokage, por órdenes de Tsunade, se le pidió al equipo 7 reunirse esa tarde para despejar ciertas dudas del blondo.

Se le hacía demasiado frustrante que Naruto no tuviera conocimientos de sus experiencias pasadas, así que cualquier duda que tuviera, sus compañeros se lo responderían, sin importar que fuera.

Era lo _único_ que podían hacer ahora.

-Sí, abuela, aunque no me dan ganas de verles la cara a esos dos locos- decía poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza - ¿Cómo pude haber aguantado estar tanto con ellos? Realmente dudo que seamos un verdadero equipo. -

-Vaya, y eso que eras tú quién más peleaba debido a eso con Sasuke, que curiosa vuelta de la vida. -  
\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- ¡De nada! -temiendo haber abierto de más la boca, la deserción de Sasuke era un tema que no se le podía decir tan a la ligera.

Vamos, si se tomó tan mal un golpe de Sakura, no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia de que Sasuke fue un traidor que, más aparte, se unió al grupo que quería asesinarlo.

Definitivamente no pasaría nada bueno, mejor era platicar las cosas con calma.

 _ **Y esperar que no destruyan la oficina hokage.**_

Pensó, empezando a hacer cuentas de lo que costaría reparar los daños.

Además, estaría Kakashi, y él conocía mejor que nadie a Naruto, seguramente se ganaría la confianza del otro enseguida.

-Buenas tardes Kakashi –

-Buenas, Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó preocupado su maestro.

En cuanto se enteró por parte de sus alumnos del estado de Naruto, quiso partir de inmediato a su encuentro, pero su cargo como líder y la advertencia de Sakura, le obligaron a esperar.

Se sentía realmente culpable, de no ser por sus órdenes, Naruto no habría ido a esa misión y todo seguiría igual.

-Raro, se la han pasado todo el día hablándome de un trío de extraños, que, al parecer, son las personas más cercanas a mí - bufó molesto.

Esa situación le estaba estresando demasiado, si de por sí, el hecho de saber que un malnacido infeliz había osado hacer una sopa con su cerebro y sus recuerdos, el tener que asimilar que esa extraña gente era su equipo, terminaba por crisparle los nervios.

Bueno... al menos ese tipo no se veía _-del todo-_ raro, quitando el hecho de la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Y... ¿Acaso ese libro en su escritorio no era una copia del icha icha?

 _ **¡Mierda! ¡¿También sería igual de pervertido que el autor?!**_

Gritaba internamente mientras una imaginaria nube gris se instalaba encima de su cabeza, rememorando todas las veces que se vieron atacados por culpa de unas indignadas mujeres que descubrieron a Jiraiya espiándolas en las aguas termales.

Aunque por alguna extraña y molesta razón, a él nunca le interesó - _demasiado_ \- esas eróticas visiones femeninas. Y aún no sabía determinar el por qué.

\- Vaya, espero no decepcionarte con mi apariencia, realmente he tenido mucho trabajo y por eso ando así de desaliñado - señalando su alborotado cabello y las ojeras que reposaban bajo sus ojos.

-Descuide, realmente no esperaba nada en particular, sólo respuestas- dijo Naruto, un poco más confiado ante la presencia del otro.

Al parecer no era tan mala persona.

-Bueno, para eso estas aquí - señalando la silla enfrente del escritorio, dando a entender que se sentara - pregunta lo que quieras-

Intentando mostrarse lo más sabio, solemne y autoritario que pudo, aún tenía clavada la espinita de la decisión de Tsunade.

¡Joder, que el hokage ahora era _él!_

Esa mujer seguía dando órdenes como si aún fuera la mandamás de la aldea, ¡Ni siquiera pidió su opinión respecto al caso de Naruto!

Lástima que él también adoraba tomar una copa de sake de vez en cuando, si no, ya hubiera aplicado una ley seca, con el único fin de hacer enojar a la otra.

\- ¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido raro? – fue la primera gran incógnita que salió de su cabeza, mientras señalaba el libro erótico que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

Sakura y Tsunade no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo dicho por el rubio. Sasuke fue un poco más discreto y tosió un poco para disimular la risa que intentó salir.

Bien le habían dicho a Kakashi en varias ocasiones que esos libros no eran dignos de un hokage.

\- ¡Qué, claro que no! - escandalizado ante la primera conjetura que hizo Naruto sobre él.

Esa no era la mejor forma de iniciar su relación.

\- ¿Enserio? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, no le creía nada.

-Naruto, déjate de tonterías -dijo Tsunade, sintiéndose noble al salvar a Kakashi de la curiosidad y falta de filtro al hablar de Naruto.

-Ya, ya, entonces si es un pervertido - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asumía sus conjeturas como una verdad innegable.

-Naruto, ¿realmente no tienes nada más en mente que quieras que te aclaráramos aparte de afirmar que Kakashi- Sensei es un desvergonzado? -dijo de pronto Sakura, aunque en cierta parte le aliviaba que Naruto siguiera conservando su forma de ser.

-Hm, no estoy seguro - mirando por encima del hombro a su compañera, por alguna razón, no terminaba de agradable - Ya sé, ¿es necesario que estés aquí? -preguntó ácidamente, tardó varios años (o al menos eso recordaba) en lograr que la aldea dejará de maltratarlo para que esa tipa le tratara de esa forma.

Tal parecía que ocupaba olvidarlos para empezar a defenderse.

-Y-Yo, si quieres que me vaya, eso haré - decía mientras algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían su mirada, odiaba ser una llorona, aunque nunca imaginó que sería algo así la causa de sus lágrimas, por eso quería huir.

Le dolía, sentía que algo presionaba fuertemente su pecho cada vez que su mejor amigo le lanzaba esa mirada tan asqueada.

Estuvo a un paso de llegar a la puerta, pero la mano de Sasuke halándola de nuevo hacia el lugar donde estaban parados todo este tiempo, la sacó de sus funestos pensamientos.

-Quédate, Sakura - dijo tranquilo, mientras la acercaba de nuevo hacia él - no sabe de qué habla, así que tranquila aquí arriba -para inmediatamente, golpearla en la frente con sus dedos índice y anular, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este acto.

Para Kakashi y Tsunade, esa pequeña acción no fue algo extraño, después de la guerra, su actitud hacia su equipo había cambiado un poco, tampoco era el amor personificado, pero gestos como ese, era la forma en que Sasuke demostraba su preocupación y aprecio por sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, Naruto sólo sintió cierta incomodidad ante esas acciones.

 _ **Seguramente son pareja.**_

Pensó inexplicablemente molesto.

\- ¿Qué dices, Naruto? - dijo Kakashi sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¿Quieres que se quede? - señalando a su alumna.

 _ **No, me molesta.**_

Estuvo más que tentado a decir, sin embargo, no encontraba verdaderas razones para no poder soportar la presencia de esa mujer, era muy hermosa, lástima que estuviera así de desquiciada.

-Me da igual, ella y él, no me interesa lo que hagan, solo que mantengan su distancia de mi- dijo indiferente, simplemente no se sentía capaz de actuar confianzudamente con ellos.

Y lo peor del caso, es que tendría que compartir techo con uno de ellos. Estúpida Ino y sus desvaríos pervertidos.

-…Eso harán, no se acercarán ni interferirán a menos que así lo quieras – dijo sumamente serio Kakashi, no le agradaba para nada esa actitud del rubio.

-Mucho mejor, bueno, me podrías decir, ¿quién eres exactamente tú? – señalándolo a él y al sombrero representativo del hokage que se encontraba colgado en un perchero.

-Muy bien, Soy Kakashi Hatake, antiguo líder del equipo 7, conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, y tú, Naruto Uzumaki – mientras volteaba un recuadro que estaba en el escritorio para mostrarle la anterior foto del equipo.

-Mientes, ¡el equipo siete se conforma por el capitán Yamato y Sai! – furioso ante la omisión de los otros dos - ¡¿Dónde están?! – exigiendo la presencia de su pervertido y raro amigo, y su aterrador capitán.

\- ¡Cálmate Naruto! – alegó Tsunade con voz autoritaria, la cual hizo sudar frío al rubio _, cabe destacar –_ Te explicaremos eso de inmediato. –

-Adelante, entonces – mirando exigentemente a Kakashi.

-Bueno, por dónde empezar, ¿eres consciente de tu viaje con Jiraiya, cierto? – alternando su vista entre su alumno rubio y Sasuke, el cual, solo se removía nervioso ante lo que se avecinaba.

¿Qué porqué Sai era parte del equipo siete?, fácil, porque él fue un vil bastardo que traicionó a su aldea para unirse al enemigo.

-Sí, ero-sennin me llevó con él a entrenar – recordando todas sus aventuras al lado del sabio, sin embargo, sentía que algo faltaba ahí.

-Y, ¿recuerdas la razón de eso? – de pronto la oficina se sumió en un ambiente bastante tenso, el tema a punto de tratarse era bastante serio.

Akatsuki cobró varias vidas, destinos, países.

Konoha aún temblaba cada vez que se hacía alguna mención de los tipos de capa negra y nubes rojas.

\- ¿Por qué… querían quitarme a mi bijuu? – dijo dubitativo ante la mirada de la Senju, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo que sabía era cierto.

-Exacto, pero ¿Recuerdas quién fue el primer miembro de Akatsuki que intentó atacarte? – ahí es a dónde Kakashi quería llegar.

Naruto recordó vagamente a un tipo grande y extraño con aspecto de tiburón, y recordaba que Bee lo había vencido. Pero, la imagen de un joven pelinegro con cabello largo aparecía por momentos, no era un recuerdo, era como ver varias imágenes dispersas de ese hombre, también recordaba vagamente algunos cuervos.

Naruto estaba seguro que había escuchado en algún momento su nombre, pero parecía tan lejano, como un eco profundo.

-Uno era Kisame, Bee lo asesinó…pero – empezó a contestar algo intimidado por la mirada que puso de pronto Sasuke, parecía que lo que estaba diciendo, de alguna forma le estaba afectando. Y no era que el pelinegro estuviera demostrando alguna emoción o gesto, pero sus ojos, en sus ojos Naruto podía ver cierto deje de dolor.

Por alguna extraña razón, no le estaba gustando nada eso.

-Pero ¿Qué, Naruto? -le alentó a continuar el hokage.

-Del otro sujeto no puedo decir mucho, es como si estuviera difuso, era un joven, con facciones elegantes y cabello negro, atractivo, podría decirse -Sasuke soltó una fugaz sonrisa ante lo dicho por Naruto – creo que se llamaba Itachi, o algo así, no estoy totalmente seguro, pero si recuerdo sus ojos, eran rojos, daban algo de miedo – de pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, una punzada fugaz de dolor surcó por su frente, pero decidió ignorarla.

-Daban algo de miedo -susurró nostálgico Sasuke, era verdad, los ojos de Itachi podían llegar a ser aterradores, el mismo vivió en carne propia un genjutsu de su parte. - ¿Solo eso recuerdas de él? – preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente las órdenes de Kakashi de no interferir.

-¿Ehh? Sí, lamento no poder decir más´ tebbayo, pero lo que importa es que ese tipo era un criminal ¿No? – Sasuke sintió eso como una daga en el pecho.

Nadie más aparte de Naruto, podía comprender lo que Itachi significaba para él y todo lo que sacrificó para salvar la aldea, su vida, su futuro y su familia.

-Lo que enserio importa, es que ese criminal, asesino e integrante de Akatsuki…era mi amado hermano, dobe- contestó fríamente, incapaz de poder ocultar su ira por lo dicho por Naruto.

No estaba seguro que le afectaba más, que la gente siguiera creyendo que Itachi fue un monstruo, o el hecho de que ahora Naruto también lo creyera.

\- ¿Tu…tu hermano? – abriendo más de la cuenta sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, pero, si eran hermanos, ¿por qué el otro era un desertor?

No estaba seguro del porqué, pero sentía que le debía una disculpa a Sasuke.

-Así es Naruto, Itachi también era un Uchiha – contestó intrigado Kakashi – ¿Usted qué opina de esto?, Tsunade-sama – dirigiéndose a la rubia experta en medicina.

-Por lo que parece, Naruto es incapaz de relacionar nada ni nadie con Sasuke, es por eso su confusión con Itachi Uchiha, casi todo contacto que tuvo Naruto con él, fue directa o indirectamente ligado a Sasuke, por eso es que le es tan difuso su recuerdo. –

Con que razón, cuando en el consultorio le pidió referencias a la cuarta guerra ninja, no podía recordar muchas cosas.

-Entonces, si era familia de este tipo- señalando preocupadamente a Sasuke- ¿Por qué era parte de Akatsuki? – no entendía anda de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

-Porque él era un desertor, Naruto, asesinó a toda mi familia cuando era apenas un niño, y después se unió a Akatsuki, yo…yo lo asesiné- dijo de pronto, mirando al rubio a los ojos.

Era como un escarmiento por todos sus pecados, rememorar como le arrebato la vida a su amado hermano, todo a causa de los egoísmos de las antiguas generaciones.

Naruto ya no quería seguir hablando de eso, sentía que estaba pisando un campo minado, y que las minas eran los sentimientos de ese tal Sasuke.

-Tengo otra duda, ¿Cuándo te volviste hokage? – decidió dejar el asunto de Sai y el hermano de Sasuke zanjado, ya después se encargaría de averiguar por su cuenta esas cosas.

-Déjame ver, fue poco después de terminar la guerra, aunque debo admitirlo, jamás pensé ocupar el lugar que algún día fue de mi maestro – sonando un poco más aliviado al darse cuenta de cómo Naruto cambio el rumbo de la conversación.

Puede que no recordara a Sasuke, pero, aún de forma inconsciente, seguía procurando evitarle dolor.

\- ¿Tu maestro? – preguntó con bastante curiosidad, solo había dos posibles opciones de quien pudo haber ocupado el puesto de mentor de aquel hombre, ya sea el tercer hokage, o…o su padre, el cuarto.

-Sí Naruto, mi maestro, el cuarto hokage- decía mientras se paraba de su silla y se dirigía hacia el recuadro que colgaba en la pared – tu padre. –

Kakashi no sabía si esas últimas palabras eran riesgosas, pero, cuando Naruto se enteró de su procedencia, ningún miembro del equipo siete estuvo presente, así que lo más lógico, era pensar que estuviera al tanto de eso.

-Y tú, ¿siempre supiste que mi padre era tu maestro? – preguntó de pronto, tan fríamente que todos en la habitación sintieron un breve escalofrío ante la aparente calma del jounin rubio.

-Bueno, si – contestó, intentando ver la mirada azulina que se ocultaba tras los mechones del cabello rubio.

\- ¿Cuándo te conocí? – preguntó de repente, mientras abría y cerraba los puños en un intento de calmarse.

De pronto, la ira empezó a brotar por todo su ser.

-A los doce años, cuando me presente como su maestro, después de la academia ninja – dijo algo inseguro, recordando al trio de mocosos torpes que eran en aquel entonces.

-Naruto, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó preocupada Tsunade, conocía esa expresión, fue parecida a la que puso cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya.

Sin embargo, el rubio solo la ignoró, pues su mente solo estaba ocupada pensando en todos los momentos traumáticos de su niñez.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que, a sabiendas de que yo era el hijo de Minato, _de tu maestro_ , decidiste abandonarme por doce años – todos se sorprendieron ante esto, hacía años que no veían a Naruto…llorar. - ¡Contesta, mal nacido infeliz! ¡Hijo de puta despreciable! – mientras se dirigía a un conmocionado Kakashi y lo zarandeaba de la solapa de su uniforme.

\- ¡Hey, detente ahora mismo! – ordenó Tsunade, nunca esperó que palabras así salieran de la boca de rubio.

¿Acaso era inevitable que, por más que Naruto se enterara de su vida, más odiara al equipo siete?

Primero Sakura, con sus maltratos hacia Naruto.

Después Sasuke, a este no parecía odiarlo, sin embargo, se notaba a leguas que no le caía bien.

Y ahora Kakashi, el cual, mientras luchaba contra sus propios demonios, se alejó completamente de todo lo que tuviera que ver con las personas que alguna vez amó, y que ahora estaban muertas, incluyendo dejar a un pobre niño huérfano a merced del odio de toda una aldea.

\- ¡No, contesta! – mientras agrias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos - ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar?! ¡Todo lo que sufrí pensando que estaba totalmente solo en el mundo! – mientras su agarre contra el otro aminoraba y el tono de su voz disminuía drásticamente, casi llegando a convertirse en un susurro lastimero. Mientras que, vagos recuerdos de su infancia pasaban demasiado rápido por su cabeza.

- _Vamos, pero si es el chico zorro, ¿qué hace semejante bestia suelta tan tarde? – decía un tipo bastante desagradable, se podía oler a kilómetros que apestaba a alcohol, y los tipos que lo acompañaban, igual._

 _-N-No me hagan nada´ tebbayo, por favor -rogaba un pequeño niño de seis años, estaba tan tarde en la calle debido a que pasó toda la tarde inconsciente por la paliza que le metieron unos aldeanos. Ya no podría soportar otra el mismo día._

 _\- ¡Vaya que tienes pelotas para pedir algo así, bestia inmunda! – mientras otro de los borrachos le ensartaba una fuerte patada en el estómago - ¡Es lo mismo que debió haber dicho mi hijo cuando lo mataste, zorro infeliz! – dando otra patada y un puñetazo al pequeño._

 _-No lo mates, Tozuka, se me ocurre una mejor idea para divertirnos con ese mocoso – dijo otro, lamiéndose lascivamente los labios mientras contemplaba el cuerpo tembloroso y sangrante del niño en el piso, debía admitir que era bastante lindo._

 _No hicieron falta más palabras, además, si hubo más, Naruto no las recordaba, estaba tan herido y asustado en ese momento, que lo único de lo que fue consciente, fue del dolor que sintió tras ser brutalmente penetrado por esos tipos, y el asco que sintió consigo mismo después de despertar ensangrentado y abandonado en un sucio callejón de la hoja._

-Y-Yo, lo siento Naruto, nunca pensé que te sintieras así – decía Kakashi con una gran culpa empezando a instalarse en su pecho.

Era verdad, sabia de sobra que, si él moría, Naruto no dudaría ni un segundo en cobijar bajo su seno a cualquier hijo que Kakashi hubiera tenido, sin embargo, él no fue nunca así de noble, se enfrascó en su propia tristeza y egoísmo, buscó culpables para justificar su dolor, y se sumió en su propio mundo, olvidando por completo todo lo enseñado por su maestro y la esposa de este, dejando a su legado abandonado, solo contra las garras del odio que desprendía la gente de la aldea.

Varias veces le tocó saber o presenciar ese tipo de maltratos, pero fue cobarde, y simplemente se limitó a observar de lejos, mientras apretaba los puños y se retiraba tan silenciosamente como lo hacía siempre un AMBU, como si nunca hubiera habido rastro alguno de su presencia.

Se tenía más que merecido el odio de ese joven, pues él pudo haber evitado que su soledad fuera tan perturbadora y su dolor tan grande.

Pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Y acaso crees que con un lo siento se borrará todo, todos los golpes, los insultos, los abusos de parte de depravados que desahogaban su frustración contra un niño incapaz de defenderse? – decía temblando, era incluso cruel, recordar únicamente todo el daño que le causaron.

Pero era lógico, durante su infancia, fueron pocos los momentos en que alguien estuvo realmente a su lado, no tenía a nadie a quien olvidar, pues nadie estuvo a su lado.

Todos los demás sentían un gran hueco en el estómago, ¿eso…eso era cierto?

Tsunade era consciente desde la primera revisión médica que le hizo a Naruto, que el chico no solo había sufrido de abuso físico y psicológico, sino también sexual. Las cicatrices regenerativas en su conducto anal dieron fe de ello, sin embargo, nunca decidió comentar nada con el chico, parecía que eso ya no le afectaba, además, era algo muy íntimo y personal de Naruto, y solo él podría tomar la decisión de confiarlo a alguien más, aun así, se encargó de eliminar cualquier vestigio de las pruebas médicas, no dejaría que nadie más se enterara de que habían corrompido a su niño desde tan temprana edad.

Sakura no podía concebir la idea de Naruto en tan deplorable estado, él era el que siempre se encargaba de hacer sentir mejor a los demás, el que repartía sonrisas y chistes sin ton ni son, y ahora, se venía a dar cuenta de todo lo que tuvo que pasar el blondo.

 _No te acerques a ese chico, Sakura, es un monstruo._

Por su mente pasaban ligeros fragmentos de las advertencias que le daban sus padres, ella era una niña muy introvertida, sin embargo, siempre le causó curiosidad aquel niño, pero el miedo infligido por sus padres, hizo que empezara a sentir desprecio por el rubio.

De no haber estado juntos tanto tiempo en el mismo equipo, seguramente hubiera seguido con sus mismos prejuicios, ella, tan afortunada por tener familia, amigos, inteligencia y talento, solo se dedicó a ser una carga, a sobreponer sus ambiciones amorosas sobre las misiones, a despreciar los sentimientos de Naruto por un chico que la ignoraba de manera más que patética, y a poner sobre los hombros de Naruto el peso de una promesa que lo torturó día y noche.

Ahora empezaba a creer que se merecía todo ese desprecio de parte de Naruto, ella misma lo sentía hacia su propio ser.

Y Sasuke, él volvía a sentir como todo el odio hacia Konoha brotaba de manera efervescente desde su interior, esa maldita aldea se había encargado de destruirle la vida a las dos personas más importantes para él.

Y se sentía tan hipócrita, al pensar de manera despectiva sobre la aldea cuando él mismo, en sus intentos de venganza, se encargó de aniquilar a su hermano e intentar matar a Naruto.

Definitivamente él era igual o peor que todos esos aldeanos, una vil masa de hipócritas.

No era merecedor del afecto de Naruto, él era noble, brillante y cálido, todo lo contrario a Sasuke Uchiha, una persona totalmente manipulable, el cual fue incapaz de tomar una decisión por sí mismo sin que las acciones de los demás hubieran influido, dependía de la fuerza de otros, de la fuerza que le prometió Orochimaru tras desertar la aldea y prometerle su cuerpo como retribución, de la fuerza que Itachi le otorgó después de colocar sus dedos ensangrentados en su frente, la fuerza que le dio el sabio de los seis caminos tras confiarle el rinnegan y el futuro ninja…pero sobre todo, de la fuerza que Naruto le otorgaba día con día.

La fuerza que le dio el ninja rubio, fue capaz de hacerle ver luz, sentir calor, tener esperanzas.

Iba más allá de una simple amistad, él era el único lazo que le interesaba, no necesitaba nada más, ni poder, ni descendencia, ni un apellido…simple y llanamente necesitaba a Naruto a su lado.

¡Qué situación tan cómica! Tal parece que necesitaba que el rubio le alejara de su lado para darse cuenta que quería estar junto a él, para darse cuenta de que…

Lo amaba.

De pronto un golpe seco le devolvió a la cruel realidad, Naruto se encontraba en el piso hiperventilando, esa situación era demasiado para el rubio, se sentía herido, traicionado…abandonado.

Sentía que ya no podría más, quería huir, refugiarse en aquel columpio que tantas tardes solitarias compartió a su lado, y tras un último intento de aliento antes de que su conciencia colapsara, pudo distinguir en los ojos de Sasuke algo que llevaba añorando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Preocupación y amor.

Que malo que el corazón de ese chico le perteneciera a la chica llamada Sakura, tal parecía que, aunque no lo recordara su cabeza, su corazón le clamaba por acercarse al otro.

\- ¡Naruto, tranquilízate! ¡Sakura, ayúdame a llevarlo al hospital! – ordenó preocupada Tsunade, esa situación le rompía el alma, ver que los fantasmas del pasado separaban al equipo siete, pero, sobre todo, les rompían el alma a los muchachos.

Y así, una vez más, Naruto era llevado de nueva cuenta a una camilla de hospital, en vez de que esa reunión ayudara en algo, solo logró empeorar las cosas.

Y el equipo siete tenía un solo pensamiento en común, Naruto estaba mejor sin ellos.

* * *

¡Fin!

No saben cuánto luché conmigo misma para este episodio, pero es lo que yo creo, Naruto fue cruelmente abandonado por Kakashi, siempre supo la procedencia del chico, y, aun así, lo dejó que se las apañara el solo.

Despreciable.

Y la parte de las violaciones, bueno, ando cruel el día de hoy, el borrador de este capítulo ya estaba hecho, pero decidí agregar eso, además, la gente es muy cruel, y no dudo ni un poco que hubieran sido capaces de algo así.

De parte de Sakura, me parece un personaje que pudo haber sido excepcional, con talento, inteligencia y apoyo, sin embargo, solo fue una mocosa mimada incapaz de ver más allá de sus propios intereses.

Y aún falta que Naruto se entere de la historia de Sasuke, ¿cómo reaccionará al saber que, el pelinegro intentó matarlo antes? ¿Qué se unió a Akatsuki? ¿Qué traicionó a la aldea?

Además, está el problema de Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto cree que son pareja.

Y ellos están destrozados por los desplantes de Naruto, Sasuke necesita un apoyo moral, ¿Sakura intentará volver a conquistar el corazón de Sasuke?

¡Ya casi se va a vivir a la residencia Uchiha! ¿Esto ayudará a que se acerquen más?

Estás y más cosas en los siguiente episodios.

Faltas de ortografía o mala gramática, háganme el favor de ayudarme a corregirlas, acabo de terminar el capítulo y no he dormido mucho, así que no las he notado, pero les prometo que si hay alguna, la corregiré enseguida.

Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a continuar.

¡Así que quiero muchos lol! Jajajajajajaja

Bromeo n,n

Besos.

Ann.


	4. only you

Naruto despertó después de estar algunas horas sedado en el hospital, se sentía cansado y le dolía el pecho, pero por alguna razón, esas dolencias no se comparaban en nada al agotamiento mental que cargaba.

\- ¿Realmente hice lo correcto' tebbayo? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

Quería con todas sus fuerzas volver a estabilizar su vida, sentía que algo le faltaba, y en vez de intentar arreglar las cosas, sólo se dedicó a empeorarlo más.

-Tal vez, solamente exageré- recordando las reacciones que tuvo contra sus "compañeros" pero, por más que intentaba confiar en ellos, más cosas malas pasaban.

Primeramente, estaba Sakura, la chica le parecía extraña, en un momento se mostraba alegre y comprensiva, se mostraba como una amiga, y en otro rato parecía que estuviera loca.

Sin embargo, empezaba a creer que quizás debería empezar a relajarse un poco, admitía que, en cuanto sintió el primer grito y el primer golpe de su parte, instintivamente reaccionó de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho en su infancia, lo primero que sintió fue esa sensación frustrante y agobiante que vivía cada vez que alguien descargaba su odio en él.

La chica esa no era el problema, el problema era los traumas que residían en su subconsciente y que en todos esos años se esforzó por mantener ocultos.

"Ohh, no le prestes mucha atención a eso, Naruto, siempre ha sido así, más cuando se trata de Sasuke-kun"

Fueron las palabras de Ino cuando se quedaron solos en el consultorio.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad sobre la gente que olvidó, y tomándolo como excusa para que la rubia dejara de murmurar cosas vergonzosas sobre él, Sasuke y una cama de agua, decidió preguntarle cosas básicas sobre el equipo 7.

Ino sabía de sobra que no podía revelar ninguna información importante, de eso se tenían que encargar sus compañeros, por eso sólo le dijo cosas superficiales.

Le contó que el genio de Sakura siempre había sido así, bastante neurótico y volátil, pero que en realidad era muy buena persona (no quiso decir mucho de ella, aún esperaba tener la oportunidad de acercarse al rubio y tener su soñada sesión de sexo en grupo) pero esto no logró satisfacer a Naruto, esa tipa le provocaba escalofríos.

Por otro lado, también estaba Kakashi, Ino le dijo que era un excelente líder y uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo, además de una persona extremadamente confiable.

 _ **Sí, claro, por eso ignoró mi existencia por tanto tiempo.**_

Pensó irónico, aunque, ahora que lo recapacitaba mejor… ¿Que Jiraiya no hizo lo mismo?

Se le ocurrió en un momento de breve revelación, sin embargo, era incapaz de sentir el mismo rencor que sintió con Kakashi, amaba demasiado a ese anciano pervertido, y bajo ninguna circunstancia podría verlo mal.

A lo mejor era porque se encariño demasiado con él mucho antes de conocer la verdadera historia sobre sus padres.

No, eso no tenía nada que ver, ese hombre se ganó a pulso el amor del Uzumaki, ¿Quizás con Kakashi había sido igual? Era lo más seguro, no conocía al otro hombre, pero posiblemente tuvo sus razones para abandonarlo.

 _ **Él tiene su propia vida, Naruto.**_

Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa triste.

Tal vez tendría que disculparse con él, si Naruto se sentía mal por lo que le dijo, posiblemente él no lo estaría pasando mejor.

Aun así, Naruto jamás había sido así de grosero no desconfiado con nadie, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así con ellos? De seguro era porque deberían ser las personas más cercanas a él, a las que más amara, y no tuvo la primera mejor impresión.

O tal vez era el miedo de saberse alguien realmente masoquista que, a pesar de estar con unas personas que le maltrataron, abandonaron etc. Les apreciaba, por el simple y llano hecho de no volver a estar sólo.

 _ **Eso sí que es patético.**_

Y, sin embargo, la razón más posible de su reacción tan negativa debía de ser esa, no era su equipo, era él, el que estaba realmente mal.

Y como cereza del pastel, se encontraba ese tal Sasuke, Ino no quiso decirle nada de él, solamente mencionó que eran muy buenos amigos.

Sin embargo, el tono que ella usó daba mucho que pensar.

-Buenos amigos - dijo al aire mientras se levantaba de la cama de hospital.

Odiaba esos lugares, el olor a antiséptico y todo el color blanco no le gustaba, él era una persona bastante energética e impaciente, por consiguiente, ya no soportaba más estar recostado.  
Aprovechando su habilidad ninja y la falta de personal en el cuarto, salió sigilosamente por la ventana.

Necesitaba aire fresco y pensar… O dejar de pensar, en este punto, no sabía que era mejor.

Así que, acomodándose su chaqueta negra y guardando los cigarrillos que seguramente Shikamaru "olvidó" entre su ropa, salió disparado hacia afuera.

Realmente sentía la necesidad de acabarse esos mortíferos cilindros de nicotina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban caminando por las desiertas calles de la aldea, era bastante tarde, pero ninguno de los dos sentía ganas de regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

\- ¿Aún te duele? - preguntó el vengador a la chica, había notado desde hace bastante rato los ligeros movimientos erráticos que tenía Sakura cada vez que hacía algún cambio de posición.

\- ¿Ehh? - contestó confusa, a lo que Sasuke sólo se limitó a señalar su espalda- no mucho, en realidad se siente como un gran moretón, por un momento había olvidado la fuerza que se carga Naruto - recordando como de un solo golpe, el rubio logró liquidar a unos de los seis caminos de Pain.

-Mira quien viene a decir eso- burlándose ligeramente de ella, le parecía hilarante que justamente Sakura hablara de fuerza.

-No te burles, Sasuke-kun - respondió ligeramente sonrojada ante la ligera risa que soltó el otro.

Pocas veces se mostraba de esa forma con ella, Kakashi o Sai, la única persona con la que se limitaba a ser así era con...

-Naruto...- susurró en un débil gemido lastimero.

Era cierto, él jamás se mostraba realmente calmado con alguien más, puede que su relación con ella se haya vuelto un poco más amable y llevadera, pero para nada se acercaba a la relación que su amor platónico mantenía con el Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, tal parecía que algo en Sasuke era distinto, se notaba más decaído, vulnerable, ahora que el otro se había alejado de esa forma tan radical, seguramente ella podría formar un lazo más grande con el Uchiha, podría, podría...

Ocupar el lugar de Naruto.

\- ¿Has dicho algo, Sakura? - se dirigió hacia ella el Uchiha, le pareció extraño que la otra de pronto se sumiera en tal mutismo. Normalmente intentaría hacerlo hablar de cualquier cosa.

Bueno, no es que Sakura fuera muy normal, de todos modos.

-¡Na-Nada Sasuke- kun! - respondió alterada, y por qué no, algo culpable ante sus propios pensamientos egoístas.

Seguramente su maestra se sentiría realmente decepcionada si se enterará que, muy en el fondo, ella deseaba que Naruto siguiera en ese estado, porqué, por más que quisiera a su compañero rubio.

Seguía amando mucho más al Uchiha.

Debía detenerse, dejar esas tonterías de lado y avanzar, era hora de empezar a sentir realmente lo que se esforzaba día con día en aparentar con todos lo demás, que su amor no correspondido por el Uchiha ya había pasado de largo. Actuar como Hinata, que, aunque ella más que nadie sabía que la princesa Hyugga seguía enamorada de Naruto, no se dejaba derrumbar por eso, que miraba hacia adelante y que aun sabiendo que su amor no le ofrecería el sentimiento mutuo que ella deseaba, con el simple hecho de verlo avanzar y el poder estar a su lado en esos momentos bastaba.

Quería ser igual de noble e independiente que Hinata, pensar primero en la felicidad de la persona amada sin dejarse humillar.

 _ **Pero, yo también podría hacer feliz a Sasuke-kun.**_

Dijo un pequeño vestigio de esperanza almacenado en su interior, un pequeño pensamiento irracional que le hacía pensar que podría arrebatarle a Sasuke todos esos sentimientos por Naruto y dirigirlos hacia ella.

 _ **Además, yo puedo darle hijos, descendencia, otro Uchiha.**_

Intentando justificar en su interior los pensamientos egoístas hacia sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué harías si Naruto nunca recupera la memoria? – preguntó con la ligera esperanza de que el Uchiha le contestara que lucharía por recuperar su amor, que no se rendiría hasta lograr tener a su amigo entre sus brazos.

Cualquier cosa que la lograra traerla de nueva cuenta a su dura realidad, que matara de golpe esas ideas egoístas y las pequeñas ilusiones que erróneamente se empezaban a formar en su interior.

Pero, en ese momento Sasuke se encontraba igual de confundido que ella.

-No lo sé, enserio que no- mirando fijamente la luna llena que alumbraba el cielo nocturno – realmente quiero pensar que esto tendrá solución, pero tú misma lo escuchaste, Sakura – tomando asiento en una pequeña y blanca banca que se encontraba en el camino, bastante similar a la que utilizó para dejar inconsciente a Sakura antes de marcharse con Orochimaru – tal parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer por él, es dejarlo en paz – agachando la cabeza para que la otra no lograra ver las ligeras lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Esas palabras lo estaban lastimando demasiado, pero estaba acostumbrado a torturarse de esa manera, y Naruto era el único ser capaz de evitar que Sasuke se sumiera en sus propios pensamientos oscuros, ahora se sentía como un niño indefenso a la deriva de un gran abismo.

-Pero, ¿qué será del futuro de él? – pensando en las cosas que pasarían de ahora en adelante, claramente, era el Uchiha el único capaz de alterar el destino del Uzumaki.

-Lo normal, supongo, ese dobe siempre ha sabido como rodearse de gente, se enamorará, se casará, tendrá una familia y se volverá hokage, es más, estoy seguro de que Hinata lo logrará hacer muy feliz – pensando amargamente en la portadora del byakugan.

-Y… ¿Y tú, Sasuke-kun? – intentando lograr que no le temblara la voz, por más que quería convencerse de que Hinata lograría ser la mejor compañera que podría conseguir Naruto, no podía.

-¿Yo? En realidad, no estoy seguro, mi principal deseo después de la guerra fue marcharme a expiar mis pecados por el mundo, pero el dobe me detuvo – recordando con una ligera sonrisa la gran cantidad de gritos que le lanzó el Uzumaki aquel día.

-Entonces, ahora que no te marchaste ¿Qué piensas hacer? – comenzando a acercarse poco a poco al otro.

\- ¿Hacer con qué? – preguntó torpemente, ni siquiera estaba prestando demasiada atención a las cosas que decía Sakura, él estaba más sumido en sus propias cavilaciones.

-Con tu futuro, ya no somos ningunos niños, Sasuke-kun – decía dubitativa sobre si tocar la cabeza agachada de Sasuke – además, tu principal ambición es reestablecer tu clan ¿No? – sintiendo un breve ataque de valentía que le permitió atreverse a toman entre sus blancas y suaves manos el rostro del moreno para que las miradas de ambos chocaran – y yo… yo quisiera hacer realidad tu sueño, Sasuke-kun – acercando poco a poco su rostro al del otro, pero sin atreverse a sellar sus labios.

Quería darle la oportunidad de decidir qué hacer, si volver a rechazarla y emprender vuelo hacia el rubio, o buscar un nuevo camino junto a ella.

Tomar la tangente, apostar sobre seguro.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía totalmente anonadado ante las palabras de su amiga, nunca la había visto de forma romántica, y ahora no sería la excepción, sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó su atención.

Era cierto, por más que quisiera, él ya no sentía capaz de dejar esa aldea, Naruto e Itachi sacrificaron demasiadas cosas por protegerla, y se habían encargado de dejar tatuado en lo más profundo de su ser el deseo de proteger Konoha contra todo y contra todos.

Además, era cierto, se suponía que su mayor anhelo era tener una familia, no, más concreta y fríamente, su mayor ambición era reestablecer su apellido, que el sharingan no se extinguiera. Sabía que podría obtener eso con cualquier chica que él deseara, incluso, por un momento, pensó seriamente en usar a Karin para eso, suponía que su chakra Uzumaki sería una excelente ventaja al momento de empezar el clan, tendrían unos hijos bastante poderosos.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitirse a si mismo que el chakra no tenía nada que ver, era más bien, ese deseo que estuvo almacenado tanto tiempo en su subconsciente, quería reemplazar a Naruto con la persona que más se acercaba a él.

Que patético, se decía a si mismo varias veces, sin saber la verdadera razón del asco que sentía cada vez que la pelirroja osaba intentar colgarse de su brazo.

Y por primera vez en años, se dejó quebrar de nuevo, se permitió ser ese niño vulnerable y anhelante de afecto, estaba triste, dolido, sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, y la razón no era ninguna guerra, ningún asesinato o algún intentó de venganza, era simple y llanamente el sentirse rechazado y sin ninguna esperanza por la persona a la que amaba.

Naruto seguiría su camino, con o sin él, buscaría el calor de otros brazos, no se aferraría al frío que el Uchiha desprendía, intentaría encontrar estabilidad, afecto, una verdadera familia, no la incertidumbre de no saber si su pareja decidiría marcharse de la aldea al día siguiente.

Buscaría a alguien totalmente distinto a él.

Y él tenía que hacer lo mismo, por más asco y repulsión que le diera la idea, tenía que dejar de causarle problemas a Naruto.

-Entonces hazlo, Sakura – dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, y los labios que se posaron encima de los suyos los sintió tan ajenos, tan distantes, que sabía que por su parte no volvería a buscar ese contacto.

Solo quería desaparecer, salir corriendo y enterrarse entre los brazos de su amado hermano o en los de Naruto, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, ellos ya no estaban con él, y se lo tenía bien merecido.

Sakura sintió el amargo sabor de la culpa y la decepción, su primer beso con Sasuke lo soñó digno de un cuento de hadas, mágico y lleno de amor.

Pero ahí solo había dolor, una vía de escape de sus mediocres realidades, y al sentir la pequeña lagrima que recorrió la mejilla de Sasuke y terminó por acabar en el dorso de su mano, no pudo seguir conteniendo el dolor que tenía en su ser.

Eso estaba mal, se estaba aprovechando de los sentimientos de la persona que más amaba con el único fin de satisfacer su malsana obsesión, estaba destruyendo los lazos que mantenían en pie la poca estabilidad mental de Sasuke, no podía hacer eso.

No podría jamás ocupar el lugar de Naruto, no era digna ni siquiera de atreverse a pensar algo así.

Un beso debería de sentirse cálido, confortable y adictivo, sin embargo, eso se sintió mucho peor que un kunai en el cuerpo.

Si así era ahora, no quería ni imaginarse como sería de doloroso en el futuro.

-Sasuke-kun, perdóname, por favor – decía separándose del rostro del otro mientras gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus verdes ojos- esto no debí de hacerlo nunca – decía sin poder controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

Sasuke solo miraba ido a su destrozada amiga, ella no tenía que estarse disculpando de nada, él mismo fue el que, en sus pensamientos funestos y egoístas, aceptó el contacto de una chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, ambos estaban hechos con la misma madera.

-No llores, Sakura – decía mientras se levantaba de la banca y envolvía entre sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo de la otra – todo está bien, no tienes que disculparte por nada -susurraba acariciándole conciliadoramente el rosa cabello.

Ese momento era algo único entre ellos, fue como el detonante de una verdad absoluta, jamás Sasuke sería capaz de estar realmente al lado de alguien, y por más que Sakura le amara, sería demasiado doloroso tener a alguien de una manera imaginaria, sin amor de por medio.

-Prométeme una cosa, Sasuke-kun – decía tristemente Sakura.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundido ante las palabras de la mujer.

-Que lucharás por él, que no lo dejarás irse de tu lado, que no sufrirás ni lo harás sufrir por amor- pedía agonizantemente Sakura, debía de sacar todo ese veneno que tenía en su ser, y empezar a madurar de una forma verdadera.

Ella y Sasuke, deberían dejar de comportarse como niños y afrontar las situaciones tal cual eran.

-Haré lo posible, Sakura – no hizo falta que ninguno de los dos mencionara ningún nombre, pues ambos sabían que solo podía haber una persona capaz de enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, al punto de dejarlo llorando en medio de la calle.

Solamente Naruto y Sasuke eran capaces de introducirse de esa manera en el otro, al punto de que nadie más pudiera sacarlos del corazón del otro.

En otra parte, más concretamente en el techo de un edificio destartalado, un rubio ninja contemplaba toda esa escena con una conclusión equivocada.

Él no podía escuchar nada desde ahí, solo pudo distinguir a una pareja enamorada brindándose apoyo mutuo, besándose y abrazándose de manera conciliadora a la mitad de la noche, y él solo deseaba que la razón de eso no fuera su estado.

Por una extraña y amarga razón, no quería saberse la causa del estado de ensimismamiento de aquellos dos, sentía que ese chico era alguien primordial en su vida, en la oficina del hokage, al ver sus ojos negros posándose encima de los de él, supo de inmediato que, sin importar el factor de su falta de memoria, un sentimiento bastante fuerte iba dirigido hacia ese chico.

Y todo eso le hacía sentirse totalmente miserable: el trato que le dirigió a su maestro, la paranoia que sentía hacia Sakura, y los sentimientos prohibidos que le dirigía a su compañero hombre, novio de su otra compañera.

Todo eso en un día era demasiado para él.

Así que, no queriendo presenciar nada más de esa escena, se puso de pie y tomó rumbo hacia la montaña de los hokages, ese lugar le hacía sentirse tranquilo y le permitía poder reflexionar sobre las cosas.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura intentaban estabilizar sus pensamientos, y pensar positivamente sobre lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante con Naruto.

-Bueno, será mejor que yo me vaya, Sasuke-kun, ya es bastante tarde – decía a modo de excusa la pelirrosa, quería alejarse lo más posible de esa situación y desahogarse como era debido en la soledad de su habitación.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó por simple cortesía, no quería empezar a comportarse groseramente con la chica.

-Para nada, tú también tienes bastantes cosas en las que pensar – dando media vuelta y empezando a toma caminata hacia el lado este de la aldea – además, mueres de ganas por ir a buscarlo, para este punto, es casi seguro que ese idiota ya se escapó del hospital – perdiéndose en la distancia con una breve sonrisa.

Sasuke solo pudo bufar divertido ante eso último, era cierto, sería una pérdida total de tiempo ir a buscar a Naruto al hospital, además, él sabía de sobra donde se encontraría aquel alborotador en ese preciso momento.

.

.

.

-Realmente eres bastante sorpresivo, aun no puedo entender cuándo fue el momento exacto en que empezaste con ese molesto vicio – dijo de pronto una voz a espaldas del Uzumaki.

Este se encontraba tranquilamente sentado a la orilla del monte hokage, perdido entre las estrellas del cielo y la visión de su aldea, cuando de pronto una presencia apareció de repente y le recriminaba por el cigarrillo en su boca al mismo tiempo que señalaba las colillas que permanecían apiladas a un lado suyo.

-Déjame en paz, ya soy bastante grande para tomar mis propias decisiones -volteándole groseramente el rostro, por alguna razón, no podía sacarse de la mente el recuerdo de Sasuke besando a Sakura.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que tomes las mejores – pateando las colillas para tomar asiento al lado de Naruto.

-Ohh, vaya. ¿Y acaso tú siempre has tomado las mejores decisiones, teme engreído? – mirándolo con una vena en la frente, enserio ¿Quién rayos se creía ese tipo?

-No, casi nunca he tomado buenas decisiones, a decir verdad – despegando su vista del cielo para posarla en los ojos azules de Naruto.

El rubio solo se limitó a respingar ante eso último, esa mirada lo ponía nervioso de mil maneras distintas.

\- ¿A qué has venido aquí? – preguntó intentado evadir la mirada del otro.

-A buscarte, en este momento, Tsunade debe de estar furiosa por no encontrarte en la camilla de hospital en la que te dejó – señalando el ligero morete en su mano izquierda gracias a la intravenosa – si no encuentras una buena excusa para tu desaparición, esa anciana te matará – volviendo a dirigir su vista a los astros encima de él.

Naruto sudo frio ante esas últimas palabras, joder, seguramente le iría muy mal cuando la abuela lo encontrara.

-Además, he venido por ti, por si lo olvidaste también, te quedarás a vivir en mi casa, eso te puede servir como excusa temporal, decir que yo te saqué para llevarte a mi hogar, así el castigo se dividirá entre ambos y será menos severo – levantado indiferentemente los hombros.

Total, Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas cargadas de veneno que Tsunade le dirigía, joder, que esa mujer seguía pensando que aún era hokage.

\- ¡Acaso estas enfermo de la cabeza, teme! – mirándolo asombrado ante el _sacrificio_ que haría el otro- ¡¿Por qué harías algo así?! –

-Porque eres tú, simplemente por eso haría lo que fuera – decía tranquilo, sin siquiera voltear a ver al otro.

Naruto casi se ahoga con el humo del cigarrillo, esa respuesta no se la esperaba para nada, y aunque detestara esa sensación hasta el momento desconocida, su corazón no podía dejar de palpitar fuertemente.

Pero claro, en realidad, vivir con él no debía de ser tan malo, eran hombres, compañeros y supuestos mejores amigos, el único con una especie de problema era él.

 _ **Él está con Sakura, Naruto, deja de pensar en tonterías**_.

Se decía tristemente a sí mismo.

-Pues partamos, que me estoy congelando aquí afuera -decía a modo de excusa para su evidente sonrojo.

Sasuke solo se limitó a pararse y ayudar al otro a hacerlo, y fue el ligero y corto tacto entre sus manos, como una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo.

Mierda, ¿aguantarían vivir juntos sin poder saltarle encima al otro?

-Pero eso sí, dobe, nada de fumar en mi casa- advirtió severamente el Uchiha, detestaba ver a Naruto con algún cigarrillo en la boca.

Y maldijo internamente a Shikamaru, sabía de sobra que el Nara había adquirido ese vicio después de la muerte de su mentor, y con los años, el Uzumaki empezó a tener curiosidad del porqué Shikamaru jamás se separaba de su cajetilla de cigarros, así que solo bastó una hora entera de insistencias y reclamos hacia el ninja de las sombras, para que este decidiera compartirle un cilindro a Naruto.

Fue desde ahí que el Uzumaki tomó la costumbre de fumar cada vez que se sentía nervioso o estresado.

\- ¡Joder, teme, que amargado eres´ tebbayo! –

-eso ya lo sé, pero mi casa, mis reglas –

Y así, entre discusiones y gritos llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, ambos estaban bastante cansados por alguna razón, así que de inmediato, cada uno se quedó dormido en su respectiva habitación.

Ya mañana empezaría la verdadera odisea de vivir juntos.

* * *

¡Holiwis!

¿No les ha pasado que de pronto están en su cuarto, tapados y con la vulnerabilidad a todo su nivel? Pues a mí sí, y creo que soy la única persona en el mundo que se ha puesto a llorar con la canción de Fireworks ._.

Además, también ando bastante enojada y frustrada, mi estúpido amigo me spoileo todo el manga de shingeki no kiojin , ahora mi vida no tiene sentido después de averiguar el origen de los titanes TT_TT

Por otra parte, volviendo a lo que enserio les importa, el fic y no mi absurda vida XD

Enserio, en lo profundo de mi corazón quiero imaginarme que Sakura lograría darse cuenta que Sasuke jamás sería suyo, además, entiendan a Sasuke, estaba demasiado vulnerable y desconsolado, y Sakura vio el momento perfecto para dar su ataque.

Wow, mucho drama para mí, pero el siguiente capítulo compensará todo el mal sabor de boca que Sakura dejó, se los prometo, se vendrán situaciones bastante absurdas y divertidas con la convivencia de ambos.

Ya sé que Naruto no fuma en la historia, pero yo suelo hacer eso cada vez que estoy ansiosa (lo que es alrededor de 5 horas de mi día) ha habido veces en que me he acabado dos cajetillas diarias XD, pero no se los recomiendo, el cigarro daña.

Sus reviews me animan mucho, así que todo es bastante bien recibido n.n

Besos.

Ann.

Por cierto, Sugar Bonny, gracias por el comentario, ya corregí esa parte del capítulo *w*


	5. Chapter 5

Dobe, es hora de que te levantes- entró un irritado Uchiha a la habitación de huéspedes.

Eran las dos… ¡Las jodidas dos de la tarde y ese infeliz aún no despertaba!

Eso sí que no, en su casa no iba a permitir holgazanerías.

-No, estoy cansado, déjame en paz' tebbayo- decía ignorándolo, mientras empezaba a babear _-aún más-_ la almohada.

A este paso, el Uchiha le haría tragársela, o morderla, cualquiera de los dos escenarios era aceptable.

\- ¡¿Cansado de qué?! -decía intentando arrebatarle inútilmente las cobijas - ¡¿De llenar de tu tonto ADN mi cama?!

\- ¡No es tu cama, es MI cama' tebbayo! -alegaba sin siquiera osarse a abrir los ojos - ¡TU cama está en TU cuarto, maldito controlador! –

\- ¡Pero ésta es MI casa! - en este punto, la gran vena en su frente explotaría del coraje, maldita Senju, en este momento seguramente estaría regocijándose de su suerte - ¡Y todo aquí es mío! –

\- ¡Oye, Idiota! -al parecer sólo esa inmensa muestra de egoísmo por parte del Uchiha logró hacer que Naruto se levantara abruptamente de la cama y señalara al otro de manera acusadora - ¡Te recuerdo que MI persona también está en TU mugrosa casa! - decía mientras subía de un salto a la cama y tomaba vuelo para saltar encima del Uchiha, dispuesto a maquillarle el rostro de un bonito color morado con tonos verdes - ¡Y yo no soy tuyo! - cayendo de bruces encima de un igual de furibundo Sasuke -¡Teme idiota! ¡Narcisista con severos trastornos de grandeza! ¡Egoísta acaparador! -decía estos y más _piropos_ mientras lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, claro, el otro no se quedaba atrás, pues ya le había roto a Naruto el labio de un golpe y le había rasgado la camisa tras una serie de forcejeos.

Diantres, eso se podía prestar para demasiadas interpretaciones.

\- ¡Quítate de encima, cerebro de insecto! - decía ligeramente alterado por sentir el cálido cuerpo del otro encima suyo.

\- ¡Pues si me soltaras podría! – decía dándole un manotazo a la mano que estaba en el cuello de su camisa, vaya forma de empezar el día.

 _ **¿Y se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos?**_

Fue el lúgubre pensamiento de ambos.

No, debían dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

 _ **Él tiene novia, Naruto, contrólate. Además, tú no eres homosexual.**_

Pensaba el rubio desesperado, ahora que toda la conmoción de momento se había esfumado, reparó en el ligero detalle del chico debajo suyo. Debía mantener su mente centrada en otra cosa, no en las extrañas sensaciones que su traidor cuerpo empezaba a reflejar.

Y por su lado, Sasuke se encontraba en una batalla igual o más intensa. ¿Por qué no ocurría de pronto un ataque o llegaba otro loco queriendo conquistar el mundo? Incluso un nuevo apocalipsis Zombie sonaba tentador en ese momento. En realidad, en ese momento, cualquier cosa era mejor que intentar luchar contra tus instintos sexuales naturales y tratar por todos los medios de no sufrir una vergonzosa erección.

¡Joder, que no lo podían culpar de caer ante la visión de un sonrojado y jadeante Naruto con la ropa rasgada encima suyo!

 _ **Sasuke, cálmate, si pudiste con la abstinencia de tomates durante tu encierro, podrás con esto.**_

Intentaba animarse mentalmente, era verdad, si pudo estar meses comiendo inmunda comida de prisión sin tomate, esto será pan comido.

… ¿Verdad?

-Vaya, la quinta me envío para procurar que estuviera todo bien, pero al parecer, está mucho mejor – dijo burlonamente una tercera voz.

Ambos chicos, igual de conmocionados, se separaron _ligeramente aterrados_ , en medio segundo.

Ohh no, eso no podía estar pasándole a ellos, de todas las personas existentes en Konoha y alrededores, tenía que ser precisamente _él_ quién los encontrara en esa extraña situación.

\- ¡Sai, solo estábamos rodando por el suelo´ tebbayo! - realmente Naruto era un verdadero idiota al tratar de arreglar las cosas.

-Sí, Naruto, me pude dar cuenta de eso -poniendo una sonrisa _no-tan- falsa_ en su níveo rostro – Ino se pondrá muy contenta cuando le cuente esto –

\- ¿Por qué Ino se pondría contenta con esto, subnormal? – preguntó un poco irritado el Uchiha, cualquier cosa que proviniera de esa pareja de locos, no podía ser nada bueno.

\- ¡No preguntes, Sasuke-teme! – quiso prevenir el Uzumaki, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sasuke le había abierto la puerta a Sai para ventilar todas las cosas que salían de la cabeza de su amada rubia.

-Pues la cosa está así, Ino espera totalmente emocionada por que llegue el momento en que Naruto y tú follen como locos, ya sabes, como en las películas porno – decía totalmente desvergonzado, como si estuviera hablando del clima – además, tiene la pequeña esperanza de que la dejen a ella y a mi unirse, en realidad a mí no me atrae tanto la idea de ver tu desabrido cuerpo, pero si a Ino le gusta, por mí no habrá problema, por otra parte, estará Naruto, eso le da un buen incentivo a las cosas – terminó su dialogo haciendo el símbolo de la paz con los dedos.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, si quemar con sus intensas llamaradas negras al idiota enfrente suyo, o lanzarle una gran cubeta de agua fría al rubio a su lado, el cual, se terminaría de freír el cerebro con el insano color rojo que se había instalado en su cara.

Aunque esperen un momento, si el idiota del dobe le había intentado advertir de eso, es porque ya estaba al tanto de los desvaríos del artista y su novia ¿verdad?

\- ¡Naruto, ya sabías de eso verdad! – gritó escandalizado al rubio, no creía, enserio no quería creer que el rubio tenía esa clase de deseos con él, bueno, no es que le molestara que Naruto quisiera que él se lo follara duramente, ¡Pero joder, sin espectadores! - ¡Maldito enfermo pervertido! – decía falsamente indignado.

Podría usar eso a su favor en un futuro, así el otro no podría reclamarle absolutamente nada de lo que el Uchiha intentara hacerle en la cama, pues siempre podría usar la carta a su favor sobre la indeseada orgia con la abierta pareja.

-Claro Uchiha, Ino y Naruto tuvieron una divertida plática sobre eso en el hospital -decía calmado Sai, en realidad, en su cabeza, la rubia realmente creía eso.

\- ¡Yo no me divertí con eso, tarado, Ino no dejaba de balbucear cosas extremadamente vergonzosas sobre consoladores, látigos y camas de agua! – decía con dos lagrimones en los ojos.

A este paso, alguien tendría que ponerle una mordaza en la boca, sino, moriría de un infarto a causa de su gran habilidad para decir cosas totalmente innecesarias al hablar.

\- ¿Consoladores, látigos y camas de agua? Vaya dobe, quién diría que eras así de extremista -se burlaba el Uchiha, a este paso, definitivamente le enviaría un hermoso y costoso ramo de flores a la Yamanaka, pues sin querer, le estaba alegrando la mañana de bastantes formas.

Y la idea de una cama de agua no estaba nada mal.

-Lo sé, Sasuke, al parecer Naruto-kun es bastante travieso, por lo que le dijo a Ino – decía contestándole calmadamente al Uchiha, mientras este solo se dedicaba a asentir. Hasta parecían buenos amigos platicando de algo realmente interesante.

\- ¡Yo no le dije nada, par de enfermos! – gritaba jalándose los cabellos, eso no podía estar pasándole a él, seguramente ahora Sasuke pensaría que era alguna clase de zafado.

-Aquí el enfermo eres tú, dobe -decía petulante – al parecer la amnesia tiene sobre ti el mismo efecto que el alcohol, te desinhibe bastante – haciendo un gesto presumido con las manos.

No sería uno, serían dos ramos los que le enviaría a Ino.

\- ¡Desinhibo tus malditas pelotas, bastardo narcisista! -gruñía dispuesto a lanzarle un poderoso rasengan al idiota aquel - ¡Ya deja de reírte Sai, deberías apoyarme a mí, no a él! –

-¡Pero es que son tan divertidos! Enserio, no puedo esperar a que terminen juntos – contestó tranquilo, al parecer, nadie sabía que Naruto tenía una idea equivocada sobre Sasuke y Sakura -bueno, tengo ganas de ir al baño, si me permiten – dijo para salir totalmente campante al santuario sagrado, Sasuke solo lo miraba con una gran vena en la frente, ese idiota se tomaba demasiadas confianzas en SU casa.

-N-No le hagas caso, Sasuke, si te incómoda solo dilo, y me encargaré de romperle la cara´ tebbayo- decía cabizbajo, las palabras de Sai le habían calado hondo ¿Acaso era cierto que él estaba enamorado del Uchiha?, Ya Sai e Ino lo habían dicho, quizás debería ir con Shikamaru, seguramente él sabría responderle a todas sus interrogantes -además, no queremos que Sakura se enoje – decía saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación.

Él jamás se atrevería a meterse en una relación.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – decía consternado, ¿a qué sacaba el tema de la pelirosa?

-A que a nadie le gustaría que dijeran cosas como esas sobre su novio, teme – decía ácidamente ¿Acaso ese tipo estaba mal de la cabeza?

-Bueno, supongo que no, pero ella no tendría por qué molestarse sobre algo -decía un poco asustado, o Dios, que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando -Ya que nunca hemos sido nada, dobe. –

\- ¡Por favor teme! No mientas, es una broma de pésimo gusto el negar de esa forma a tu novia, se un maldito caballero, joder – reclamó enojado, quizás esa chica no le agradara del todo, pero no merecía ese tipo de trato.

\- ¡No te estoy mintiendo en nada, carajo! – eso era demasiado ¿Él y Sakura, juntos? Eso ni en sueños, solo un maldito desquiciado se atrevería a ponerlos juntos.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué se besaban anoche?! ¡Ehh! – atacó arto de esa absurda situación.

Sasuke casi se cae de la impresión ante esto ¡¿Acaso Naruto los había visto?! Eso no era nada bueno, ahora él pensaba que era alguna especie de sinvergüenza por negar su supuesta relación con la chica.

Mierda, recién había acabado con su maldita crisis de clóset y aceptado sus sentimientos por el rubio, para que ahora le salieran con esto ¡Ni hablar! ¡Él era Sasuke Uchiha, ningún tonto malentendido podría arruinar cualquier oportunidad que pudiera obtener con el rubio!

\- ¡Ella me besó! – bueno, en realidad él no la detuvo, pero podría alterar algunos detalles, ya luego se encargaría con su sharingan de que Sakura _recuerde que así pasó_ \- ¡Pero solo fue eso! Yo… yo andaba muy mal, ambos, realmente…así que cometimos acciones totalmente erróneas en un absurdo intento de remplazar a alguien muy importante para mí- decía de modo sumamente bajo, eso era algo muy delicado.

Seguramente Naruto le alejaría totalmente de su lado si se enterara de su amor hacia él.

 _ **Él no es como tú, Sasuke, apenas si confía en ti.**_

-E-Eso, ¿eso es cierto? -decía anonadado, él estaba seguro de lo que vio, pero, quizás lo que Sasuke decía era verdad. Su corazón deseaba que fuera verdad.

\- ¡Claro que si, Naruto! -decía dolido, realmente le calaba hondo que el otro desconfiara así de él – pregúntale a quien tú quieras maldita sea ¡Es más, a Sakura! -realmente estaba desesperado.

-Él dice la verdad, Naruto, créele -decía Sai, llegando por el pasillo.

Realmente no entendía ese asunto del tan afamado beso entre el Uchiha y Sakura, ya se encargaría de ese asunto después, conocía de sobra la obsesión de la pelirosa hacia Sasuke, y este no se encontraba en su mejor momento de estabilidad emocional anoche, eso olía mal por donde lo viesen.

\- ¡Sai, no te aparezcas así´ tebbayo! – gritó asustado el rubio- además, eso en realidad no es mi asunto – decía esquivo.

Realmente estaba metiendo sus narices en los asuntos que no le concernían.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso, dobe? – preguntó ácidamente el Uchiha, no podía ser que el Uzumaki sintiera ese grado de indiferencia hacia él.

-Sí, ¿por qué habría de interesarme? – a decir verdad, la pregunta era más hacia el mismo.

Sai sabía que esto se estaba saliendo de control, la tensión en el ambiente era bastante fuerte, y su misión era verificar y ayudar a que la convivencia de esos dos saliera bien.

Y esto no pintaba para nada bien.

-Chicos, ya sé -intervino de pronto entre los dos, al parecer tenía muy poco sentido de supervivencia -vallamos a entrenar, eso seguramente ayudará a deshacernos de todo el estrés, por otra parte, todavía falta que Naruto-kun valla por su ropa, la quinta estaba más que furiosa cuando notó la ausencia de su paciente favorito -decía con una falsa sonrisa conciliadora.

Recordaba con algo de miedo cuando llegó a la sala de hospital donde Shizune le llamó de emergencia, él pensó que sería alguna clase de misión ultra secreta, no que le obligarían a servir de niñera de ese par.

Pero él no contradeciría a Tsunade, la pobre camilla de hospital ya había sufrido su ira, y él no quería ser el siguiente.

\- ¡Mierda, me olvidé de la abuela! – gritó con dos enormes lagrimones en los ojos, era su fin.

-Ya te dije anoche como le haremos, dobe – decía el Uchiha sobándose el puente de la nariz, ya veía como se aproximaba una molesta jaqueca -así que mueve tu jodido trasero y vallamos por tus cosas, que llevas con esa misma ropa desde ayer -señalando la vestimenta de Naruto.

Bueno, anoche en cuanto llegaron, decidieron no pensar en nada más y Naruto cayó rendido tal como llegó, así que ahora apestaba a ropa sucia.

-Entonces andando, que no tenemos todo el día, ya perdimos la mitad de la tarde – decía Sai, señalando el reloj en la impoluta sala de Uchiha.

Naruto solo volteó el rostro avergonzado por la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Sasuke, seguramente mañana lo obligarían a despertarte temprano.

Bueno, daba igual la mala leche del Uchiha, las perversiones de Sai, o los regaños de Tsunade, nada le quitaría el buen humor que se cargaba, la noticia de la soltería de Sasuke logró alegrarle el día.

 _ **Quizás si soy homosexual.**_

Pensó mordiéndose el labio, ese asunto era algo nuevo para él, definitivamente necesitaba ir corriendo con Shikamaru.

* * *

Holiwis :3

Admitámoslo, los asuntos amorosos también son asuntos de un futuro asistente XD

Además, Shikamaru es la única persona con verdadero sentido común en toda la serie, o al menos eso creo yo, tengo una extraña obsesión por shippearlo con Naruto, lástima que en esta historia no habrá nada de eso lol

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito, tengo mucho sueño en este momento, y aun me falta actualizar más cosas TT_TT

Por cierto, yo no sabía que la palabra primeramente no existía._. ¡Gracias por el dato! Ya lo corregí.

Me gustan los comentarios, así que quiero saber que opinan al respecto de la historia, ya la alargué demasiado de la idea original, pero es que cada día que escribo un capítulo nuevo, se me ocurren otras 10 cosas más, suelo divagar mucho jeje.

Besos.

Ann.


	6. Consejos

-Tomemos un descanso -dijo un agotado Sai después de tumbarse perezosamente en el pasto.

Después de salir de la residencia Uchiha, se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento que estaba situado al norte de la aldea.

Lugar exclusivo para ninjas de rango jounin o AMBU, debido a que estaba bastante alejado de la aldea y no afectarían los daños ejercidos, además de contar con más privacidad.

-No seas cobarde, Sai, apenas estaba calentando' tebbayo - le contestó el rubio limpiándose el sudor de la frente, se encontraba jadeando y su ropa estaba totalmente llena de tierra, pero por alguna extraña razón, quería lucirse frente a Sasuke.

Y sus compañeros estaban pagando eso.

-No seas hablador, dobe -dijo Sasuke tomando asiento al lado de Sai, para posteriormente quitarle su botella de agua y beberla de un sólo trago - Mírate, estás a punto de desmayarte – poniendo una sonrisa prepotente en la cara.

Llevaban más de tres horas en combate, vaya que los tres habían mejorado bastante, además, Naruto la tuvo bastante difícil contra Sasuke, pues, a comparación del otro, él había olvidado totalmente el estilo de pelea y las técnicas del Uchiha, así que las llamas, los esqueletos y las serpientes, además de una poderosa espada electrizante, lo tomaron con la guardia baja.

-El Uchiha tiene razón, estás hecho un desastre -dijo el pintor, señalando el cuerpo completo del rubio - Bueno, todos, en realidad- sacudiendo los restos de tierra de su pantalón.

Ahora Ino se la pasaría molestando con que se pusiera decente.

-Yo siempre me veo bonito, Sai -decía Naruto imitando el caminar de las chicas, al mismo tiempo que hacía una pose galante y se sentaba al lado de ellos riendo.

-No, dobe, así que no alucines -dijo jugando el Uchiha, pero es que las poses que estaba haciendo el rubio eran demasiado ridículas.

-Así es, Naruto, aquí el bonito es Sasuke, recuerda que se lo dijiste -decía malicioso Sai, rememorando la pelea que sostuvieron esos dos antes de que Naruto perdiera sus recuerdos.

\- ¡¿Estás de broma, ¿verdad?! ¡Jamás admitiría en voz alta que este bastardo es bonito! - decía ofendido, estaba seguro que él jamás diría algo así.

Primero tiraba un tazón de ramen a la basura.

\- ¿Sólo en voz alta, dobe? Es quiere decir que sí lo piensas -decía altanero Sasuke, cómo amaba la lengua de Naruto, le otorgaba bastante diversión.

…Demonios, ese pensamiento se escuchó bastante mal, y sin querer, había dado pie para que por su cabeza pasarán otras _escenas divertidas_ , referentes a la lengua del rubio.

 _ **Control, Sasuke, eres un adulto.**_

Se intentaba dar ánimos a sí mismo, si tener una erección pública en la adolescencia resultaba vergonzoso, en su adultez significaría la ruina total.  
Estúpido dobe, debería empezar a sopesar la idea de ponerle un bozal o alguna mordaza en su bocota.

...Mierda, ¡más pensamientos pervertidos!

Mientras tanto, los otros dos miraban con una gota en la cabeza como el Uchiha se daba de topes, _literalmente_ , contra el árbol en el que se había recargado momentos antes. Naruto iba a dirigirle una bonita letanía llena de insultos tras esa muestra de narcisismo, pero al ver que el otro estaba intentando ahuecar el árbol, le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Sai.

-Uchiha, ya tenemos suficiente con la amnesia de Naruto, como para que tú quieras provocarte un retraso mental más grande a base de contusiones cerebrales -dijo conciliador Sai.

Según sus libros, cuando alguien veía a la persona amada sufrir o estar en aprietos, recurrían a la empatía para poder entenderla mejor, pero no era necesario que Sasuke se provocara también un daño cerebral por Naruto.

Porque eso estaba haciendo ¿Cierto? ¡Qué va, claro que sí! Los libros jamás mentían, por más que Ino y el equipo siete le dijeran lo contrario.

-No se trata de eso, estúpido pint- estuvo a punto de inventarse una excusa acerca del control de energía natural y esas cosas, pero algo reaccionó en su cabeza tras las palabras del pintor - ¡Hey, maldito artista de cuarta! ¡¿A qué ratos te refieres con un retraso "más grande"?! -dijo activando el sharingan, le enseñaría a ese tipo a respetarlo.

No obstante, una estruendosa risa logró llamar la atención de los morenos.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Naruto? –

-Sí, anormal ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? - dijo fastidiado.

Enserio, ya no lo respetaban como era debido.

\- ¡De ustedes' tebbayo! -decía apretándose el estómago para intentar controlarse- ¡Son tan graciosos, se nota que son buenos amigos! - soltó limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.  
Al parecer, ese tal Sasuke no era tan mala persona, pues Sai solía ser alguien bastante distante y reservado.

El par, bueno, ellos se encontraban en otro plano existencial, por sus cabezas, jamás había pasado la idea de que ellos fueran "amigos" más bien se consideraban algo así como personas obligadas a convivir debido a los compañeros en común.

Solamente Naruto podía sacar la conclusión de que dos personas con ese trato fueran amigos.

Aunque, no es como que el rubio hubiera sido muy selectivo o sabio al escoger a sus amistades con anterioridad.

-No creo que esa sea la palabra adecuada, dobe -dijo Sasuke intentando salir del asombro.

\- ¿Por qué no, imbécil? Se nota que se aprecian en el fondo, a pesar de las peleas -decía sabio, _en lo que cabía._

-Qué curiosa analogía, Naruto, eso explica la razón del porqué Sasuke es tu mejor amigo -dijo pensativo Sai.

Si a base de la información recientemente recolectada, Sai se ponía a dibujar en su mente un diagrama con las actitudes personales del rubio, el resultado sería, incuestionablemente, una gran y peligrosa vena masoquista en el futuro hokage, pues, al parecer, necesitaba estar en conflicto con alguien para así balancear su nivel de aprecio.

O al menos así aplicaba con la mayoría de sus amistades, por ejemplo, Gaara, Neji, Él etc. Etc. La lista era bastante larga, pero el resultado el mismo, todos se convirtieron en entrañables amigos del aspirante a hokage.

Vaya, con qué razón terminó enamorado de Sasuke...o al menos así era.

-... Mejores amigos -susurró quedamente el rubio.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras no lograban satisfacerlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos conociéndonos, teme? -preguntó de pronto.

Quizás estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, y lo que estaba confundiendo con atracción, en realidad era simplemente una gran y profunda amistas.

-...Toda la vida, supongo, desde que tengo memoria recuerdo tu tonta cara-dijo pensativo, mientras que en su mente aterrizaba el recuerdo del único niño que fue capaz de sacarlo de su enfrascamiento en aquel lago.

El único que, por un segundo, logró sacarle una sonrisa después de la muerte de su clan.

\- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que llevamos 20 años seguidos juntos sin asesinarnos?! -dijo sorprendido, si en el transcurso de dos días ya llevaban todas esas peleas, no podía no imaginarse estar todo ese tiempo conviviendo.

-Bueno, no tan seguidos -dijo pensante Sai, mientras se rascaba la barbilla con la mano - además, ya han estado por matarse -dijo señalando el brazo vendado de Naruto.

-Es cierto, a decir verdad, tengo esa duda, pero yo pienso que nos lesionados de esta forma, en batalla o algo así ¿No, Sasuke? - dijo mientras apuntaba el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, el cual se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Este sólo pudo voltear la cara, melancólico ¿Cómo explicarle que no estuvieron juntos durante tres años por culpa de su odio? ¿Cómo poder decirle a la cara que por su culpa perdió ese brazo, en la última batalla que tuvieron y en la que intentó matarlo (de nuevo)?

Dudaba mucho que el rubio le aceptara y confiara en el después de saber que fue un deserto, integrante del enemigo.

-Sí, Naruto, fue en batalla -dijo distante, no podía decirle la verdad.

Sai miraba inquisidor a _su amigo_ moreno, eso estaba mal, tarde o temprano, Naruto se enteraría de las cosas que Sasuke le estaba ocultando (porque era obvio que eso intentaba) y eso podía ser peor.  
Pero él no era nadie para interferir en eso, Sasuke debía tomar sus propias decisiones.  
Y afrontar al rubio cuando se entere de la realidad, cuando descubra quien fue Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Cuéntame más! ¿Ganamos, eran fuertes, de otra aldea? -decía con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo.

-Déjame contestarte una pregunta antes de que hagas otra, tarado -decía con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke, se encontraba en una encrucijada, por una parte, no quería apagar el recién empezado entusiasmo de Naruto, pero por la otra, no quería que el otro se decepcionara de él.

-Ganaste, Naruto eso es lo que importa -dijo mirando al cielo, seguramente Itachi hubiera preferido un hermano como Naruto.

Él jamás perdió su camino, siempre se mantuvo firme a pesar de la adversidad, no se dejó consumir por el rencor ni el odio, y logró sobrellevar su destino a pesar de todo el sufrimiento de su infancia.

No estaba tan podrido ni trastornado como él.

O al menos así lo veía él.

-¡No seas amargado, dame detalles! -inflando los mofletes, hasta Sai hablaba más que él.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, dobe, muero de hambre – levantándose elegantemente del piso para terminar de sacudir su ropa, estaba huyendo descaradamente, pero ¿Qué importaba? Él también tenía derecho a ser cobarde.

-Sai, ¡dile algo! – le reclamó al otro muchacho, como si él pudiera tratar mejor al Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? No soy su madre, Naruto – mirando distraídamente uno de sus pergaminos, él _no se metería_ en esos asuntos.

Naruto prefirió callar ante esas palabras, hasta donde él sabía, Sasuke no tenía mamá, ni familia, siendo más precisos.

Igual que él.

\- ¿Vienen o se quedan? -preguntó impaciente Sasuke, se dio cuenta enseguida que el AMBU _estaba dándoles el avión_ , mejor, no quería escuchar sermones en ese momento.

Y decía, ese momento, porqué sabía perfectamente que cuando Naruto no estuviera, los reclamos llegarían de todas partes.

Baa, si llevaba ignorando a todos durante toda su vida, ahora no sería diferente.

-Yo voy, también estoy a punto de quedarme famélico, ¿tú Naruto? – recogiendo sus cosas y volteando a ver al rubio.

-Paso – declaró trepado la rama de árbol, tenía otro asunto pendiente el cual atender.

\- ¿Ehh, y eso? -dijo Sasuke confundido, ¿qué razón tendría Naruto para irse?

-Cosas, teme, nos vemos en la noche -volteando a punto de saltar, lástima que las palabras de Sai casi logran que se caiga de la vergüenza.

-Wow, que fuertes declaraciones, eso mismo le digo a Ino cada vez que planeamos tener sexo en la noche -dijo divertido Sai, pero era verdad, justamente eso le dijo en la mañana después de que la rubia le enseñara su nuevo traje de conejita.

Ya ansiaba que llegara el anochecer.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, Sai! -dijo/gritó sonrojado por las guarradas del otro.

Esa pareja terminaría por volverlo loco.

Y literalmente huyó corriendo, enserio, necesitaba apurarse.

-Pintor idiota – dijo fastidiado Sasuke.

-Di que no te gustaría –

E irónicamente, Sasuke no dijo nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Me tapas la vista, Naruto -dijo perezosamente un ninja que estaba cómodamente acostado viendo las nubes.

De pronto, un tonto llegó de la nada y cayó, literalmente, encima de él.

Pudo haberse escandalizado por la posición en que se encontraban, pues Naruto estaba a horcajadas encima de él, pero estaba más que acostumbrado a esos atrevimientos de parte del otro, pues parecía que el rubio perdía totalmente el concepto de espacio personal cada vez que se trataba de su futuro asistente.

¡Y lo peor del asunto es que a Temari eso le causaba gracia!

Por todos los hokages, a este paso, se empezaría a platear seriamente la opción de alejarse de la gente rubia, parecían estar todos locos.

Bueno, al parecer Shizune no era la única que pensaba eso.

-Shikamaru ¿Soy gay? -soltó de repente recargando su frente en el pecho del otro.

Si, definitivamente, viéndolo desde un punto de vista más frio, eso no se veía nada bien, y lo peor de todo, es que anteriormente había tenido escenas _más homosexuales_ que esa, incluso una vez, mientras viajaban junto a Temari a Suna, la rubia les obligó a dormir los tres _muy juntos_ , alegando que se moría de frio, y era verdad, el desierto de noche a veces era bastante helado debido al cambio de temperaturas tan drástico, pero le resultó bastante bizarra la imagen de los dos rubios encima de él, uno babeando y la otra lanzando patadas entre sueños.

Y lo peor de todo, es que cualquiera de los dos hubiera hecho un escándalo si se enteraban de la jodidamente problemática erección que el genio había tenido al estar atrapado entre los dos cuerpos.

No es que sintiera algo más que una extraña y valiosa amistad hacia Naruto, y un amor grande e incondicional hacia su violenta novia, ¡pero era humano, joder! Y él parecía tener una extraña fijación con la gente rubia de ojos claros ¿O ellos con él? Quien sabe, pero toda su vida se ha visto en problemáticas situaciones debido a los blondos.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que te oriente sobre tu sexualidad, o es una especie de propuesta extraña? -dijo sarcástico con una diminuta sonrisa en su cara, ya se podía hacer una idea de lo que el rubio trataba de decirle, y en realidad, sabía que tarde o temprano Naruto vendría a desahogarse con él.

Lo habían hecho vivir con Sasuke, el resultado sería obvio.

Así que solo optó por acariciar cansina y un _poco maternalmente_ con su mano izquierda la cabellera rubia, gracias al cielo Temari estaba en Suna tras enterarse del ataque a su hermano, sino, no hubiera dejado de burlarse de él si lo encontraba en esa situación digna de manga yaoi.

Y daba el doble de gracias, de que Ino estuviera ocupada en una reunión sobre asuntos de su clan, pues si los viera, inmediatamente empezaría a sacar ideas pervertidas y seguramente invitaría a Shikamaru a la loca orgia de su imaginación, si, su compañera le había contado con todo el descaro y sinvergüenza posible su loco deseo carnal a su equipo.

Jodidos rubios.

-Es una propuesta, es hora de aceptar nuestro amor y decirle a Temari que vuelva pronto, que necesitas al futuro hokage y a la princesa de la arena lo más pronto posible – dijo socarrón, mientras empezaba a abrazarlo tal cual oso.

Ahh, esa era otra razón para sentir que era el principal blanco de entretenimiento de ese par, pues un día, mientras Shikamaru estaba intentando que Naruto aprendiera a redactar decentemente una carta política, Temari sacó el absurdo comentario de que parecían un trio de esposos, ella atendiéndolos y ellos acostados perezosamente en el suelo del departamento que usaban los embajadores de la arena cada vez que visitaban la hoja, y desde ese día, los rubios no pararon de usar ese chiste cada vez que querían fastidiar.

En este punto, de no saber perfectamente _los gustos_ del rubio, no se le haría extraño un día encontrar a Naruto y Temari besándose, es más, un espacio muy profundo y recóndito de su perversidad, vería esa imagen algo tentadora.

Y _lo mejor_ del caso, es que se imaginaba a sí mismo, uniéndoseles.

¿Sería la edad, las hormonas, la profunda amistad, el pelo rubio, o la influencia de su compañera rubia la razón de eso?

Mejor no prestarle atención, eso era demasiado problemático.

-Ya deja de jugar -decía soltándose del intento de asfixia del otro - ¿Me estás preguntando o estás diciéndome que eres gay? -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, bueno, no podía verlo en otra parte, de cualquier forma, el rubio seguía arriba de él.

-No sé, Shikamaru -decía soltando dos lagrimones por los ojos, lo cuales, cabe resaltar, estaban empapando el chaleco del Nara.

-Déjame adivinar, se trata de Sasuke ¿cierto? -al grano.

\- ¡No! -dijo avergonzado de ser tan obvio, pero la mirada de Shikamaru le obligó a hablar – bueno…Si, ¡o no sé! ¡Me confunde! – decía desquitando su frustración contra el otro.

-Naruto, ya no somos unos niños para estar confundidos, exactamente ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo serio, Naruto debía de ordenar sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

-No estoy seguro, hace dos días estaba seguro de que lo odiaba, pero ahora, joder ¡Me pongo nervioso a su lado! – haciendo exagerados gestos con la cara y manos.

Shikamaru podría jurar que, para el rubio, derrotar enemigos de otros planetas y hacerse amigo de bestias demoniacas, era mucho más sencillo que lidiar con asuntos amorosos.

O al menos con los asuntos amorosos con un chico el cual apenas estaba empezando a conocer.

-Naruto, ¿las cosas que te han dicho Ino y Sai, además de tu equipo y Tsunade-sama, te han hecho plantearte esa idea? -dijo pensativo y preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Shikamaru? - realmente no entendía a donde quería llegar el genio con esa pregunta, apenas si había compartido algunas palabras con su supuesto equipo – la vieja solo me hace preguntas sobre cosas que no recuerdo, Ino y Sai están locos, solo dicen cosas sobre arte y sexo, Sakura, de ella ya no sé qué pensar, y lo mismo pasa con el…el nuevo hokage -dijo pesadamente, aun no sopesaba la idea de que Tsunade ya no fuera la hokage – la verdad, fui muy grosero con los últimos dos -decía ligeramente culpable por los tratos que les dirigió.

-Lo que trato de decir, es que posiblemente parte de tus dudas sean a base de que otras personas te han insinuado cosas sobre tú y Sasuke -decía, recodando el berrinche de Ino después de que Naruto la mandara a freír espárragos después de querer prestarle uno de los libros Kama Sutra de Sai, alegando que le serviría con Sasuke – y solo estés guiándote por eso -dijo poco convencido, él estaba seguro de que Naruto amaba a Sasuke antes del incidente de hace días, pero ahora era distinto, pues apenas si sabía quién era el Uchiha.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no me gusta? -dijo intentando sopesar las palabras del Nara, no estaba seguro de eso, en realidad, no sentía que los demás hubieran servido verdaderamente como impulso para eso, desde el incidente en la oficina del hokage, sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez que veía esos ojos azabaches.

-No, no me malentiendas, un montón de gente está detrás de ti y aun así no tienes problemas existenciales con nadie más que con Sasuke, así que es evidente de que no te es del todo indiferente – recordando la cantidad de pretendientes de todos los sexos que estaban detrás de Naruto- a lo que me refiero, es que no quiero que se te incentive a sentir algo que en realidad no sientas, te diré algunas cosas y quiero que me contestes lo primero que se te venga a la mente ¿entiendes? – levantando una ceja al decir eso.

-…Entiendo -decía dubitativo, Shikamaru lo estaba confundiendo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Te parece atractivo algún otro hombre que no sea Sasuke? – fue la primera pregunta que soltó.

Puede que Naruto fuera, gay, bisexual o simplemente alguien que solo sentía atracción hacia Sasuke.

\- ¿Ehh?, no, bueno, admito que conozco a varios hombres atractivos, pero no al punto de gustarme o algo así -pensando en Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai y todos los chicos _más atractivos_ que conocía – solo tú, pastelito -mientras restregaba como si fuera un gato su mejilla contra la del Nara – eres el único para mí -riendo por la cara de fastidio del otro.

Siempre era divertido molestarlo.

-Ponte serio, ya después sigues con tu acoso -levantando la mano que tenía en su cabeza para darle un zape - ¿Te gusta alguna chica en especial, o te llama la atención más de lo normal? –

-Mmm, no en realidad, debo admitir que pensé seriamente en salir con Hinata después de que me confesara que me amaba hace años -pensando en cómo la chica se le declaró después de la misión de rescate en la luna- es muy hermosa y agradable, pero por alguna extraña razón, no puedo corresponderle – hasta a él le parecía extraño que no cayera ante la princesa Hyugga.

-Entiendo, ¿y Sakura, Temari, Ino, Karin, Ten Ten? ¿Ninguna de ellas te atrae? – pensando en las chicas de su generación, podía parecer extraño que incluyera a su novia en la lista, pero debía descartar todas las opciones.

-Ino es jodidamente sexi, pero me asusta´ tebbayo -imaginándose a la Yamanaka con un traje de dominatriz y un consolador gigante – no sé mucho de Karin, apenas si la recuerdo -decía confundido, ahora que intentaba pensar en ella, imágenes difusas pasaban por su mente, pues, al igual que con Itachi, el contacto con ella también estaba ligado con Sasuke, la recordaba por las pocas veces que tuvieron interacción sin el Uchiha de por medio – Ten Ten, sólo es una buena amiga, y respecto a Temari, es linda, lo admito viejo, pero si quieres un trio, dilo directamente, no lances indirectas – dijo moviendo las cejas seductoramente.

Y se ganó otro zape de parte del Nara.

-No olvides a Sakura – viendo que el rubio la evadió a propósito.

-…No estoy seguro con ella, siento que no me debería desagradar, es muy atractiva -pensando en sus rasgos exóticos – pero su carácter es extraño, y después de lo de ayer, no me termina de agradar -recordando amargamente el beso con Sasuke.

\- ¿Después de ayer? – eso no lo entendió.

-Nada – esquivando la mirada del chico debajo de él, en todo ese rato no se habían separado, pero al sentir la advertencia en la mirada que le dirigió su futuro asistente, decidió confesarlo – está bien, anoche los vi besándose – de pronto, los ojos se le ensombrecieron.

-¡¿Qué?! – bueno, quizás perdió el control después de eso, pero es que no lo podía creer - ¿Sasuke besó a Sakura? –

-No, en realidad, creo que más bien, ella se acercó a besarlo – recordando las palabras de Sasuke y el como la pelirrosa se había acercado a un Sasuke con la cabeza agachada en aquella banca.

-Ellos no tienen nada, Naruto, no te lo tomes personal con Sakura -dijo dubitativo, tenía que investigar ese asunto después.

Pensó exactamente lo mismo que Sai, el Uchiha debió de haber estado mal emocionalmente anoche, pues él estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedió, y era extraño que justamente después de eso, la Haruno lo besara.

No se escuchaba bien.

-No me lo tomo personal – dijo inflando el pecho fingiendo indignación – no te hagas ideas extrañas, Nara – decía quedamente acostándose de nuevo encima de él.

-Te excitas con Sasuke -más que pregunta, perecía una afirmación de parte de Shikamaru, y Naruto no tuvo las fuerzas para responderle eso, así que solo asintió contra su pecho.

\- ¿Lo amas? -Es ahí a donde quería llegar. Definir los sentimientos del rubio.

Ante esto, Naruto tembló ligeramente, eso era demasiado personal y demasiado confuso.

\- No sé, me gusta, pero ¿Lo amaba, Shikamaru? – preguntó tristemente, la idea de olvidar a la persona amada le partía el alma.

-…Así es, Naruto -dijo sincero- pero ahora no, por lo que me dices, es seguro que te atrae, pero no es seguro que lo ames, pues si fuera así, no necesitarías confirmación – totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – decía desconsolado, sentía que su pecho se estrujaba ante la idea de no poder recordar las cosas, era verdad lo que decía el otro, Sasuke le atraía, pero no podía decir que lo… amara.

-Yo no puedo decirte que hacer, Naruto, solo puedo aconsejarte que te acerques más a él, que convivan, platiquen, discutan, todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora – hablándole tranquilamente al otro, realmente se sentía mal por Naruto, él mismo ya no lograba concebir la vida sin Temari – y solo así, si hay más que simple atracción de por medio, te darás cuenta solo, además, te diré un secreto – levantándole la cara para mirarlo directamente – Yo creo fervientemente que tú le gustas a Sasuke, quizás más que eso, así que sácate las inseguridades sobre otras personas de tu cabeza – haciendo referencia a Sakura y las fans de Sasuke – y ¿Por qué no? Quizás también puedas sopesar la idea de una cama de agua – decía malicioso, era hora de devolverle una cucharada de su propia medicina al rubio.

Este por su parte, solo pudo enrojecer escandalosamente y golpear levemente al otro.

\- ¡Maldita Ino chismosa! ¡¿Acaso le dijo eso a todos?! – temblando ante la idea de que todos se lo imaginaran a él y a Sasuke en la cama.

-No creo, hasta dónde sé, nomás Chouji, yo y supongo que su novio – recapitulando las palabras del rubio.

Y Naruto no le diría que también Sasuke sabía de eso, no lo dejaría en paz.

-Oye viejo, no eres nada ligero -dijo Shikamaru de repente, señalando al peso muerto encima de él – y si Sasuke aparece y nos ve así, me quedaré sin pelotas por culpa de su espada – temiendo seriamente por su _compañero de vida._

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso, amor! ¡Yo te protegeré! – decía riendo mientras se levantaba y dejaba en libertad al otro.

-Tú, _amor_ , serás la principal causa de mi muerte – decía correspondiendo la sonrisa que le dirigía el rubio.

Él se encargaría personalmente de ayudar al rubio en todo lo que necesitara, era un amigo muy preciado para él y no le gustaba verlo de esa forma.

-Bueno, viejo, debo irme, ya está oscureciendo y mi madre me matará si no le compró las cosas que me encargó para la cena – decía dando media vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano en alto – ya sabes que hacer -volteando a verlo pícaramente.

\- ¡No haré lo de la cama de agua! -gritó abochornado.

Joder, jamás en su vida podría verlas de nuevo.

-Pero puedes hacer muchas cosas más, usa el libro que te ofreció Ino – riendo ante el recuerdo del Kama Sutra, que, en realidad, también le había regalado a él como regalo por su noviazgo con Temari.

¿Qué? Para algunas cosas no era tan perezoso.

-Tonto – decía, recordando graciosamente a la rubia – mejor apresúrate _, pastelito_ , no queremos que mi suegra y la de Temari se enoje – decía burlándose del Nara, era bien sabido para toda la aldea, que Yoshino Nara tenía su carácter.

-Pues en ese caso, también apresúrate, no queremos que _mi socio_ se enoje y te prohíba tener acción esta noche – decía devolviéndole la bomba, lo cual funcionó al ver como el rostro de Naruto empezaba a mutar entre una gama de varios tonos de rojo -otra cosa -dijo poniéndose demasiado serio de repente – intenta hablar bien y arreglar las cosas con Kakashi-sensei y Sakura, sé bien que sientes cierto rencor hacia ellos, pero antes no era así, y al igual que tú, ellos sufren demasiado tras tu distanciamiento -dijo volteando.

Ayer, después de pasar al hospital a ver a Naruto, fue a la oficina del hokage a entregarle los informes de la información recopilada sobre sellos de contención, estaban buscando desesperadamente una cura para el problema del rubio. Pero lo que no se esperó fue encontrar a un Kakashi deprimido en su asiento, con una foto de su anterior equipo y una botella a medio acabar en la mano, totalmente ebrio.

Tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse y llevarlo a su habitación en la torre, para ayudarlo a asearse y dejarlo dormido, aunque le rompió el alma verlo llorar entre sueños pidiendo perdón a Naruto y los fantasmas de su pasado.

Definitivamente no quería volver a presenciar eso.

-…Lo haré, te lo prometo´ tebbayo- dijo cabizbajo, se sentía verdaderamente mal por eso.

Y tras eso, Shikamaru se perdió tras un ágil brinco, así que Naruto decidió optar por ir a su casa por sus cosas (aun traía la ropa de ayer) y volver con Sasuke.

-Volver con Sasuke -susurró para sí mismo, esas palabras se oían demasiado bien.

Así, con energías renovadas, emprendió marcha, daría todo su esfuerzo para intentar poner en claro las cosas con Sasuke, quería enamorarlo, de eso estaba seguro, aunque Shikamaru le hubiera dicho que el Uchiha le quería, debía comprobarlo.

Y quien sabe, quizás debería empezar a aceptar los regalos de Ino, a quien quería engañar, su cuerpo estaba lleno de hormonas y Sasuke le ponía realmente caliente.

También debería empezar a meditar las cosas que le diría a Sakura y Kakashi, puede que hubiera actuado impulsivamente y sin empatía, era hora de actuar adultamente y mejorar las cosas.

 _ **Mañana, definitivamente pondré de mi parte para arreglar las cosas.**_

Pensó decidido, él era el futuro hokage, podía con eso y más.

Por ahora, debía apurarse y llegar a su destino, moría de ganas por ver a Sasuke.

* * *

¡Holiwis!

Volví con otro capítulo de esta loca historia, pero no podía evitar shippear ligeramente a Shikamaru y Naruto, es mi placer culpable (¿?) además, me parece que todos los rubios de esta serie están locos.

Y sí, en esta versión, Naruto jamás se enamoró de Hinata en the last.

El siguiente capítulo será un poco más emotivo, tarde o temprano Sasuke tendrá que sincerarse con Naruto ¿Cómo se pondrán las cosas? Además, todos están buscando una solución al problema.

Con respecto al resto del equipo, será una odisea el camino hacia la confianza, pero todos pondrán de su parte para recuperar su lugar en el corazón de Naruto.

Ahora Sai y Shikamaru quieren poner en su lugar a Sakura jaja, pero es que no puedo evitar odiarla un poco jaja.

Y Naruto y Sasuke mueren de ganas por practicar el Kama Sutra entero */*

Me alegra mucho que esta historia haya gustado tanto, en realidad no esperaba llegar a este punto, pero sus comentarios, favoritos etc. Me han hecho muy feliz, así que entre más reciba, más rápido actualizo XD

Besos.

Ann.


	7. entrega

Mierda…

¿Cómo es posible que una persona fuera capaz de pasar de un estado de total euforia y determinación a otro de cobardía y falsa defensa de una inexistente heterosexualidad en tan sólo unos segundos?

Naruto Uzumaki estaba intentando encontrar la respuesta a eso, pero es que...Es que... ¡Estúpido Sasuke y su jodido talento para lograr que quisiera arrancarse los rubios cabellos!

Control, lo primordial para un ninja era mantener el control ante las situaciones más difíciles, así que, inflando el pecho, levantando la frente y aparentando todo el valor del cual carecía en ese momento, se decidió a bajar de la rama de aquel árbol y abrir la puerta de la casa de Sasuke.

Dios, que hubiera un ataque ninja, que la luna explotara, que alguna desquiciada viniera alegando estar embarazada de él, hasta la idea de tener a Sakura enfrente era mejor que lo que tenía en su campo de visión.

Sasuke, con unos pantalones holgados una camiseta casual con la insignia de un abanico y un mandil blanco, estaba bastante entretenido poniendo una mesa con dos platos de comida.

Eso _no podía_ estar pasándole a él, justamente estaba en una intempestiva crisis de ¿Enamoramiento, atracción? ¡Lo que fuera! Y ese tipo se pone a protagonizar una de las escenas más conmovedoras y tentadoras (porque debía admitir que ese delantal se le veía realmente bien) que había presenciado en su vida, no, pensar en que Sasuke parecía una de esas esposas que reciben a sus maridos con una deliciosa cena no era adecuado, joder, que Sasuke no era ni de chiste alguien parecido a ese tipo de persona, por Dios ¡Sasuke ni siquiera era mujer! Y ahí estaba él, dejando caer de la impresión su maleta con ropa y objetos personales (la cual recogió de su casa después de su plática con Shikamaru) y amenazando potencialmente de llenar de babas en suelo si no cerraba la boca.

Se supone que era un adulto fuerte y maduro, estas cosas no deberían de estarle pasando a él, y justamente con alguien así ¡Apenas lo conocía! Seguramente Jiraiya estaría retorciéndose en su tumba de la risa o la vergüenza, cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida.

\- ¿Acaso el sol de la tarde te terminó de freír el cerebro, o porqué estás ahí parado como idiota? - dijo Sasuke mientras levantaba una ceja curiosamente.

Podía asegurar que Naruto llevaba, como mínimo, dos minutos en el alfeizar de la puerta perdido en "Narutolandia" muy seguramente un lugar en su imaginación creado a base de lagos de ramen, montañas de ramen, casas en forma de tazones de ramen, etc. La cabeza del Uzumaki era un lugar totalmente fuera del entendimiento lógico.

-Que te jodan, idiota - respondió _amablemente_ Naruto enseñándole el dedo medio al otro.

Linda y dulce esposa, una mierda.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tras tu pequeña epifanía - dijo Sasuke, haciendo referencia al anterior estado de ensimismamiento de Naruto - te haya dado cuenta que eres un total descerebrado, así que no quieras desquitarte con el perfecto Sasuke.

-Repito, que te jodan - resoplando ante la actitud altanera del otro - ¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas? - señalando de manera orgullosa la maleta en el piso.

\- ¿Sólo eso trajiste? Que te quede claro que no te prestaré mi ropa interior ni mis cosas personales - decía despectivo mirando el pequeño tamaño de la maleta, algo extraño, pues Naruto tenía la molesta maña de atiborrar de cosas inútiles su equipaje en las misiones. Como mínimo, Sasuke esperaba que el otro cargara la mitad de sus pertenencias al mudarse.

\- ¿Y para que querría yo tu ropa interior, remedo de galán? - suspiro enojado, realmente no entendía que fue exactamente lo que le vio a Sasuke.

Bueno, _si sabía_ lo que le vio a Sasuke, otra cosa es que no era conveniente decirlo.

-Ni idea, quizás algún fetiche raro tuyo o cosas así, ya bastantes locas han intentado robar mis calzoncillos antes - dijo fastidiado ante el recuerdo de unas lunáticas colándose en su patio para robar su ropa colgada, locas.

\- puedes estar tranquilo, animal, por nada del mundo me masturbaría con tu ropa interior - recalcó en modo de adolescente indignado/ abochornado, al parecer ambos volvían a la molesta pubertad cuando estaban cerca del otro.

Ajá, así que entonces es para masturbarse, que alivio, ya me estaba temiendo que intentaran extraer mi ADN para atarme con alguna clase de hijo - contestó con un notorio sarcasmo, pero es que lo podía evitar enojarse ante la falta de interés que Naruto profesaba hacia él.

-Yo más bien creo, que alguna clase de químico en tu gel te ha terminado por destruir las neuronas - imitando con las manos el peinado de Sasuke - creo que lo tienes más sedoso que cualquier chica que conozca, teme.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Después de ti.

Y tras esto, ambos suspiraron sonoramente, deberían de evitar abrir la boca para evitar tantas peleas.  
\- ¿Dónde puedo acomodar mis cosas? - preguntó Naruto por la paz, a fin de cuentas, era él quien estaba irrumpiendo en la casa de otro.

-¿Donde más, dobe? En tu cuarto - volviendo a centrar su atención en los platos de la mesa - donde dormiste ayer, y apresúrate, que no cociné en vano como para que tú dejes enfriar la comida.

-Aww, que lindo, mi pequeño calabacín me hizo de cenar – juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras parpadeaba cursimente - ¿También me prepararás el baño y me untarás crema en mi cuerpecito?

-Lo que te untaré será ácido en las pelotas si sigues diciendo estupideces así.

-No, gracias, mis pequeños amigos no necesitan esa clase de sustancias -temblando mientras en su cabeza se formaba la imagen de un pedazo de carne achicharrándose.

Algo terrorífico, en serio.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué clases de sustancias ocupan tus amiguitos, dobe? -dijo ácidamente - ¿Acaso la saliva de Hinata? – Dios, eso había sido algo demasiado bajo hasta para él, pero es que simplemente no podía evitar sentirse tan de mal humor.

Eso era culpa únicamente de Naruto, él vivía plácidamente en una aceptable mentira hasta que descubrió que ese torpe era la persona que amaba. En definitiva, a la vida le encantaba jugar a joder a Sasuke, teniendo a una manada entera de féminas y hombres que estaban más que gustosos a ser la pareja de Sasuke, iba y se enamoraba del hombre más famoso, noble, despistado y fuerte de la hoja.

Si le preguntaran a Sai, seguramente contestaría que lo que Sasuke necesitaba era una urgente sesión de sexo duro y sucio, pero ahora ni siquiera eso era una opción. Sasuke no era ningún niño virgen e inocente, joder, que él también era humano y varias veces había tenido una que otra aventurilla nocturna, pero ahora la simple idea de otro cuerpo distinto al de Naruto le provocaba arcadas.

-Eres un cerdo, no metas a Hinata en tus sucias perversiones, ella es demasiado linda para eso – renegó el Uzumaki en calidad de defender a su amiga, le tenía una gran estima a la muchacha, así que no le gustaba que se refiriera de esa manera tan grosera hacia ella.

-Perdón dobe, no quise ofender a tu _novia_ – tenía que detenerse, eso ya se estaba pasando de la raya, pero no podía controlar la bilis que salía de su interior, él sabía perfectamente que la Hyugga amaba a Naruto, y a comparación de él, ella _si era_ una buena opción.

\- Tsk, solo...sólo ve y acomoda las cosas en tu cuarto para poder cenar -dijo rendido.

El actuar de esa manera no serviría de nada, únicamente lograría que Naruto lo empezara detestar más.

-Eso puede esperar, total, a fin de cuentas, tengo toda la noche, ¿porque no dejamos las peleas por la paz y nos sentamos? Se ve delicioso - dijo Naruto intentando calmarse, admitía que se estaba comportando como un niño al seguirle la corriente a Sasuke.

Mejor que haya un loco y no dos.

-No sólo se ve, está delicioso, usuratonkachi - contestó altivamente Sasuke, no es por nada, pero en su retorcida cabeza, todo lo que él hiciera siempre sería excelente.

-Pues aquí el juez seré yo - rodando los ojos ante el narcisista aquel - ¿Quieres que te ayude a servir algo?

-No, Naruto, ya está todo, mejor sentémonos de una vez - dando por zanjada la plática que tenían, moría de hambre, puesto que no había comido nada desde la tarde.

Bien puedo haber ido por algo de comida preparada en cualquier puesto de la aldea, pero en medio de su caminata, se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de prepararle la comida a su dobe, ¿cursi? Por supuesto, hasta el mismo a preguntaba de dónde rayos había salido semejante idea.

¿Acaso su recién aceptada homosexualidad lo estaba feminizando? Esperaba que no, no se le antojaba empezar a ser alguna especie de ama de casa.

- _Claro mamá_ \- riendo ante la mirada mortal que le lanzó el moreno.

A la mierda la calma, sería interesante averiguar cuáles eran los límites de Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke, esto está genial, debo admitir que realmente haces un buen papel de esposa - terminando de sorber los restos de caldo de su plato - así hasta yo me casaría contigo - dijo maliciosamente, picando el, ya de por sí, mancillado orgullo masculino de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué tal si te metes esos palillos por el trasero y te los sacas por la boca? Me parece una mejor idea que estar escuchando tus tonterías - dijo _amablemente_ , tras escuchar las estupideces que formulaba el rubio.

Aún recordaba cuando no tenía "tantos" problemas con su sexualidad y se llevaba hasta dos chicas a la cama, como anhelaba esos momentos sin confusiones. Y ahora ¿Qué? Se encontraba atendiendo a un imbécil que se la estaba pasando haciendo burlas sobre su nada femenino talento culinario, maldito bastardo, ya quisiera tener de esposo a alguien tan genial como él.

Bueno, Sasuke también lo deseaba, pero Naruto no tenía por qué enterarse.

-Eres alguien bastante perturbado ¿Lo sabes? - dijo ligeramente pálido ante la anterior petición del moreno - No deberías de desearle ese tipo de males a la persona que te aguanta, con esa mala leche, ya me doy cuenta de por qué sigues soltero - apuntando con los palillos a un confundido y enojado Sasuke - pobres chicas, estoy seguro de que hasta tu primer beso debió de haber sabido bastante amargo, digo, con esa "dulce personalidad" - haciendo comillas con sus dedos mientras se paraba de la mesa y llevaba su plato al fregadero, todo ante la mirada escéptica de Sasuke- puedo apostar a que terminó huyendo de ti, teme - riendo por las muecas que estaba haciendo Sasuke.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, la idea del primer beso de Sasuke no le parecía tan gratificante. Aún más, después de los molestos recuerdos de esa mañana.

 **Flash back**

-Sasuke, Sai ¡Miren, acaso no son adorables! - detuvo abruptamente su andar hacia los campos de entrenamiento un emocionado rubio, pues pudo ver a través de un escaparate, unos hermosos cachorros en venta.

-No te distraigas, dobe, además, ni siquiera tienes la capacidad de cuidar a otro ser viviente a parte de ti - contestó indiferente Sasuke, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto se había metido sus palabras por un oído y las había sacado por el otro.

Jodido dobe.

-Ya se metió, Sasuke, ahora a evitar que compre todas las mascotas -dijo divertido Sai, ya conocía como era Naruto cuando se emocionaba con las tiendas de animales, la última vez que lo perdieron de vista, había terminado comprando tres cotorros, dos perros, nueve, si ¡Nueve gatos! Y una boa ¿Para qué rayos quería la boa? Ni idea, sólo Naruto sabía que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante.

Bueno, aunque la cara de Kakashi había sido bastante graciosa, mira que fue bastante difícil decidir a donde llevaría a los _nuevos amigos_ del rubio, la buena noticia de eso es que esas mascotas lograron hacer feliz a la pequeña nieta del señor feudal, y con respecto a la boa, la pequeña "Malvis" (nombre que le puso Naruto) bueno, a ella decidieron dejarla en libertad.

Maldito en día en el que se convirtió en jounin, Naruto con dinero era alguien bastante peligroso.

-Dobe, aléjate de ahí! - grito histérico Sasuke al ver a Naruto, _peligrosamente,_ cerca de una pecera gigante, no quería convertir su casa en un jodido acuario.

\- ¡Pero mira Sasuke! - decía emocionado al ver a un banco de peces payasos - ¡Se verán geniales en tu casa! Hasta la harán parecer alegre y acogedora - sacándole infantilmente la lengua mientras Sasuke sentía que una vena le estallaría del coraje.

Pero antes de que una nueva sarta de insultos y llamas fueran lanzadas al Uzumaki, la bonita dependienta de la tienda se acercó coquetamente a Sasuke, ese debía de ser su día e suerte.

-Sasuke- kun, pero que alegría tenerte aquí -dijo melosamente mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke.

Independiente de su mala fama, Sasuke jamás dejó de ser popular entre la población femenina de la aldea, así que, no era ninguna novedad que algunas chicas se " _emocionaran de más_ " al tener al tan amado y amable Naruto o al rebelde y seductor Sasuke en su presencia.

Independiente de lo molesto que eso resultará para los chicos.

Naruto por su parte, sólo pudo dedicarse a fulminar con sus azules ojos a la _garrapata_ que se le había colgado a SU compañero de casa, por decirlo de alguna forma no tan _comprometedora_ , así que era hora de hacer su buena acción del día.

Si el mismo adiaba cuando las chicas y algunos chicos se le encimaban de más, para alguien tan arisco como Sasuke debería ser peor, no eran celos _, para nada_ , solamente era ayudar a un camarada en problemas.

Así que se acercó sigilosamente a Sai y le pidió de favor que creará una babosa de tinta y la aventara al techo, el pintor se extrañó por la orden del rubio, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, su objetivo había sido evitar que Naruto se armara con un nuevo zoológico, y aunque no sabía exactamente como lo habían logrado, el objetivo había sido cumplido.

Así que esa mañana, en medio de un poco de tinta por el local, los gritos de una chica histérica por el animal gigante en el techo, y la amenaza de volver que Naruto les hizo a los entretenidos animalitos, jaló del brazo a Sasuke y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a entrenar.

 **Fin flash back**

\- ¿Dobe, enserio te estas atreviendo a hablar de mi primer beso? -dijo peligrosamente Sasuke a punto de estallar en una monumental crisis.

Es que simplemente eso ya era el colmo.

\- ¿P-Por qué me miras así de feo´ tebbayo? – vale, quizás no fue tan buena idea empezar a molestar al Uchiha de esa manera.

\- ¡Maldito dobe idiota! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve aguantando tu acoso y desesperación por traerme de vuelta a la aldea y ahora ni siquiera recuerdas cuando nos besamos?! – gritó furibundo al chico que lo miraba con una gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

Él era un Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, el ninja más fuerte, peligroso, cool, atractivo y demás adjetivos con los que el moreno de autodenominara, no se permitiría perder los estribos y asesinar al rubio, podía, _debía_ de controlarse.

-S-Sasuke ¿Enserio…enserio nos besamos? – se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo un inexplicable calor instalarse en su estómago.

-Déjalo así…igual no es algo que tuviera mucha importancia- era cierto, un tonto beso accidental en la academia no era la gran cosa.

\- ¡Claro que importa, grandísimo imbécil! - señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice- Eso significa que nos gustamos… ¡¿No?! Por eso me siento de esta forma cuando estoy contigo- dijo bajando cada vez más la voz, sonando aliviado, como si aquella respuesta le hubiera caído como una bendición del cielo.

Al parecer Shikamaru tenía toda la razón - _como siempre_ \- si eso era verdad, entonces el hecho de tener todavía la lengua pegada a su boca, significaba que a Sasuke no le había desagradado, ¿cierto? No encontraba otra explicación.

\- ¿De qué manera? -preguntó dubitativo Sasuke, temiendo estarse equivocando con las palabras de Naruto.

-Ya sabes´ tebbayo, sentirme molesto cuando alguien se te acerca más de la cuenta, o incómodo cuando alguna chica o chico intenta algo conmigo- a Sasuke le saltó una vena en la frente tras estas palabras – supongo que…me siento celoso, porque, bueno ¡Tú sabes! ¡No me hagas decirlo! - mirando furioso como Sasuke empezaba a reír suavemente. Estuvo a punto de instalarle un puñetazo en la cara de no ser porque el otro habló primero.

–Naruto, quiero escuchar dos cosas de ti- dijo con una sonrisa el Uchiha, de esas que solamente Naruto podía contemplar.

Vaya situación más cómica, llevaba dos días rebanándose los sesos de frustración y nerviosismo por el hecho de no saber cómo recuperar la amistad de Naruto, para posteriormente obligarlo _-de ser necesario_ \- a enamorarse de él, y de pronto el otro le sale con la burrada de que no era necesario.

De que Naruto gustaba de él, se ponía celoso por él, de que quizás, y solo quizás…podría enamorarse perdidamente solo de él.

\- ¿Q-Qué cosas? -esa mirada no le estaba dando buena espina.

-Que repitas eso que acabas de decir -levantando el dedo índice enumerando sus peticiones- y la otra…bueno, que me contestes si quisieras que nos besáramos otra vez, ya sabes, aquí y ahora.

A decir verdad, Sasuke no sabía de dónde había sacado esa valentía para proponerle semejante cosa al futuro Hokage, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-Y-Yo, me encelo por tu estúpida culpa, te-teme – respondió Naruto lentamente, mientras intentaba no romper el contacto con los negros ojos de su ¿Compañero, amigo, amante? Ni idea - ¿Q-Qué haces?

Alegó nervioso y un poco -solo un poco, _mucho_ – excitado ante la imponencia del hombre que rodeaba la mesa y se situó enfrente de él.

Mierda, que ser tan asquerosamente sexi debería de ser algún delito en alguna parte del mundo, pues era imposible resistirse a cualquier cosa que el otro deseara.

En este punto, Naruto sentía que, si el otro le pidiera que tirara a la basura todo el ramen de la hoja, lo haría sin chistar.

-Te faltó una cosa… Naruto – reclamó extrañamente divertido Sasuke, mientras rompía totalmente la distancia con el otro y ponía descaradamente sus manos en la cintura de Naruto para arrimarlo lo suficiente a su cuerpo - ¿Qué decías sobre los celoso que te pones?

-No te burles de mí, tarado, tú eras quien estaba lanzando ácido por la boca hace rato respecto a Hinata – claro, ahora entendía el porqué de la reacción de Sasuke hacía la princesa Hyugga.

-No me menciones a esa tipa en este momento, dobe – pellizcando fuertemente a Naruto por la cintura, joder, jamás le terminaría de caer bien esa mujer.

-S-Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de esto? – dijo seriamente Naruto, no era ningún niño inocente, y sabía en que acabarían de seguir permitiendo que Sasuke le levantara la camisa -yo… Yo no estoy seguro de quién eres ni lo que se supone que eras para mí, pero, pero lo único que sé, es que quiero más de ti.

\- ¿Más de mí? Joder, dobe -respondió Sasuke recostando su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto mientras empezaba a repartir pequeños besos - ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo frustrante que eres para mí? Desde siempre, en cada asqueroso momento de mi maldita vida, lo único que me traía de vuelta a una mejor realidad eras tú, no me pidas más de mí, puesto que ya eres dueño de todo.

Eran pocos los momentos en los que Sasuke se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo y con los demás, pero no dejaría que, por culpa de su orgullo y cobardía, Naruto se alejara de él, por supuesto que no, Naruto era el único ser en el mundo que evitaba que él se sumiera en la oscuridad y la locura.

-Sasuke, bésame – pidió perdido entre las sensaciones que le proporcionaban los labios de el moreno, su cuerpo clamaba por más, por tener enteramente al otro.

Así, con un entero permiso y los sentimientos a flor de piel, Sasuke se descontroló, y al fin, después de tantos años, unió por tercera vez sus labios con el único gran amor de su vida.

Este era un tacto diferente, nada parecido a los fríos labios de Sakura o a los ajenos cuerpos de sus esporádicos amantes nocturnos, era especial, caliente y acogedor, excitante y amoroso.

Provocar la perdición en el cuerpo de Naruto era su propio delirio, así que, más que decidido a darle la mejor noche de su vida a su rubio acompañante, dijo algo que logró erizar cada vello del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Dobe, vallamos al cuarto – sugirió lascivamente al oído del otro para posteriormente aplicar una dolorosa mordida.

Era hora de que los demás vieran que Naruto ya tenía una correa con su nombre grabado.

Y fue esa noche, en aquella cama y bajo un concierto de gemidos, en que dos cuerpos tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos, se fundieron en sensaciones nuevas, no era simple placer y lujuria, había algo distinto.

Sin saberlo, Naruto no había tenido sexo con Sasuke… había hecho el amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke despertó alrededor de las seis de la mañana, no era de los que acostumbraban a madrugar tanto, pero Naruto se volvía alguien bastante molesto debido a que jalaba las cobijas y lanzaba patadas entre sueños.

Bueno, no es como si esperara que Naruto fuera alguien tranquilo al dormir, joder, si en el día parecía una bomba humana con energía eterna.

Así que, resignado a la idea de conseguir mantas más grandes y una cama matrimonial (porque _obligaría_ al dobe a dormir juntos) se levantó perezosamente de la cama para dirigirse a realizar sus necesidades básicas en el baño, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz al ver al pequeño halcón que se posó tranquilamente en el alfeizar de su ventana.

 _ **Al fin**_.

Pensó impaciente Sasuke, no le había dicho a nadie, pero en su desesperación, había recurrido a su anterior equipo y a Orochimaru para encontrar una solución al problema de Naruto. Daba igual que tan ilegal o prohibida fuera la solución, pues él pensaba que los métodos de la hoja eran demasiado sosos y temerosos.

Si quería soluciones rápidas, tendría que acudir a gente que no le molestara romper algunas _reglas._

¿Quién mejor que la serpiente y taka para ello?

Así que ansioso se dispuso a quitar el pergamino que se encontraba amarrado a la patita del animal, el cual se restregó amorosamente contra la palma de Sasuke.

Además de Naruto, sus invocaciones eran los únicos seres vivos capaces de ver una faceta amable y cálida de Sasuke.

Pero lo que no se esperó, fue la respuesta que estaría escrita en aquel pergamino, ¿acaso de nuevo tendría que pasar por eso?

Pues, resumiendo todo el contenido de aquella nota, solo se reducía a una frase.

 _Jutsu de resucitación impura_.

* * *

Holiwis ¿Qué tal? Espero que la estén pasando bien.

Sí, yo lo sé ¿Y el lemon? Pero tengo una gran justificación para no ponerlo.

Hace dos días vi en un fic de una muy buena autora, a una chica que exigía que los protagonistas tuvieran sexo, eso es normal, a todos les gusta, pero lo que no le gustó, es que la autora lo hubiera censurado, o sea, lo mismo que yo acabo de hacer.

Suena muy tonto, pero eso me pareció algo bastante mal, debido a que he visto en varias ocasiones a gente que juzga más una historia por el lemon que por la trama en sí, ¿solo yo pienso que eso es demasiado infantil? Y no me malentiendan, yo suelo poner lemon en mis historias, pero por esta ocasión, quería expresar mi punto de vista.

Muchas historias son dejadas de lado por el hecho de no poner sexo explícito, una historia no necesita lemon para ser buena, no digo que es malo, pero no define la historia. Bueno, ya me desahogué XD.

Por otra parte, sí, me tardé bastante en actualizar, lo siento, pero la primera semana de retraso me enamoré totalmente de un fic KyMan (south park) bastante bueno, lo malo es que estuvo súper largo y me tardé una semana en terminarlo, así que en eso se me fue mi tiempo de escribir, pero no me arrepiento XD, enserio, si les interesa leerlo, se los contestó en los reviews.

Y las otras dos semanas, bueno, Otabek apareció en mi vida *0*, joder, que Yurio y Otabek se convirtieron en mi nueva adicción, ¿solo yo pienso que son una de las más tiernas parejas del universo? *0* así que esas dos semanas me dediqué a escribir de ellos u.u, no me maten, soy débil XD.

Respecto al jutsu de resucitación ¡Al fin aparecerá taka! Desde el principio tenía planeado revivir a Arashi, pero no quería adelantarme demasiado, pero esto ya llegó a su etapa final, es la hora de poner cartas en el asunto y que Naruto se entere de todas las verdades, también volverán a entrar en escena Kakashi y Sakura, y Gaara vendrá a la hoja junto a Temari muajaja.

Bueno, si te gustó aunque sea un poco podrías decírmelo en un review n.n, me motivan bastante a seguir.

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
